Unexpected Acquaintance
by Life Element
Summary: Brago and Sherry have traveld all over the world searching for opponents with no luck. What happens when they finally find one? Be warned, there's violence
1. Chapter 1

_**I started daydreaming about this while trying to write my other stories^^**_

* * *

_**Ch.1**_

_**It was another dull day for Brago. He and Sherry had spent the past two weeks traveling the world in search of other demon teams to fight, but hadn't found a single pare. Once they arrived somewhere, Brago would pick up several strong auras, but once they started looking for them, they all seemed to just disappear. Weak cowards that fled at the feel of a stronger presence, or at least that's what Brago would mutter aloud.**_

_**After a while, they traveled to Japan. They had been purposefully skipping over it since Sherry felt that Gash and Kiyomaro hadn't had enough time to grow stronger and wouldn't put up a proper fight, after all, it's only been a month since they met. Brago didn't really care since he didn't believe that such a weakling could ever put up a decent fight. Either way, their meeting would be inevitable once they landed in Japan.**_

_**Their second day in Japan, having straightened out their sleeping arrangements, they set out to look for some opponents. This search proved to be no different than the others.**_

_**Sherry sighed in annoyance "How many times is this going to happen? They have to fight eventually"**_

_**Brago's mood was a level higher than hers as he growled in frustration "Darn weaklings. Running once they sense someone stronger nearby"**_

_**Sherry turned to head back "Well, the days not even half over. We can go get some lunch before continuing" she reluctantly added that last part to try and cheer up her partner; she didn't really want to continue such a pointless search.**_

_**Brago turned slightly so he could glance at her "Hmph, why don't we skip it and just go take care of that lightning brat"**_

_**Sherry smiled weakly at his comment "Because I said no. Would it really make you feel better to fight with someone who doesn't even compare with your strength?"**_

_**Brago fully turned to face her, ready to comment back when a sudden feeling came over him and his mind went blank.**_

_**Sherry noticed this in his eyes and was immediately concerned "Brago? What's wrong?"**_

"…_**A demon" he finally murmured, before turning to look at a cluster of buildings "And it's close"**_

_**Without another word, he took off running.**_

_**Sherry reached out her hand as if that would stop him "Wait Brago, what are…"**_

"_**I'm not letting another one get away!" he yelled back to her as he crossed a busy street, ignoring the speeding cars. One was forced to come to a screeching stop so as not to hit him, causing its tailgater to slam into its rear bumper, pushing it into the center of the intersection and causing further traffic problems.**_

_**Sherry watched as her partner vanished in the distance before sighing at the trouble he'd managed to cause in a matter of seconds "Baka"**_

_**Brago continued running, ignoring everything around him and barely aware of what was in front of him, focusing solely on the presence of the nearing demon. He probably ran down a few unsuspecting humans that just happen to be in front of him, he wouldn't care either way, they shouldn't have been standing in his way. Eventually, he ran into something that did stop him, all he saw was a blur of red and orange before crashing into it and falling to the ground.**_

_**After taking a moment to recuperate from his head on collision, he sat up clenching his soar head "…ow"**_

"_**Ow!" said the girl he crashed into as she sat up rubbing her soar head. Apparently it literally had been a head on collision. "You should pay more attention to what's in front of you when running that fast" she added once she had comfortably up righted herself.**_

_**Brago quickly studied her before continuing any further.**_

_**She had orange hair that entwined into several thick sets, each jutting upward in a point before reaching down past her shoulders. He couldn't see her face past the hair, but he could tell from her hand that she had a human complexion as if she had gotten a tan. Her nails were black and pretty similar to Brago's. Her short sleeve dark red shirt allowed him to examine her bare arm, but it strangely stretched down to cover half her thigh. She wore dark blue almost black jeans and a Pearl white bag dangled from her shoulder to her waist.**_

"_**You're a demon" Brago said bluntly. He would have probably smirked if not for the throbbing sensation in his head.**_

_**The girl finally turned to look at him and Brago noted her emerald green eyes.**_

"_**Yes, and so are you" she responded and stuck her face unbearably close to his.**_

_**After a moment of sitting like that, she got up and dusted herself off.**_

"_**Well, it's nice to meet you, but I have to go. Bye" and with that, she turned and began walking away.**_

_**Brago sat quietly in a daze before coming back to his senses. He quickly stood up and grabbed her hand "Wait!"**_

_**The girl jumped at his touch and instinctively tugged her arm in an attempt to free it, a failed attempt.**_

"_**Huh? Oh, sorry. My name's Stripes. Nice to meet you" she said with a slight bow.**_

_**Brago looked at her questioningly as she slightly bent forward "What are you doing?"**_

_**Stripes stood up straight, a light blush on her face "It's a greeting"**_

"_**Why'd you do that?" Brago added, still not quiet seeing the point.**_

"_**Well, I'm not going to curtsey" she said in a dull tone, the blush now gone.**_

_**Before anymore could be said, Sherry arrived, slightly panting from her run. She looked from Brago to Stripes and then back to Brago "So, this is the demon you sensed?" he simply nodded. "Well, let's get started than" she said while pulling his spell book from the white pouch strapped to her waist.**_

_**Stripes looked at the book blankly "Oh, you want to fight" she smiled sheepishly "Sorry, I can't right now"**_

_**Sherry's expression switched to one indicating surprise while Brago merely crossed hi arms.**_

"_**Hmph, so there are still demons that haven't found their book owners yet" Brago said with a hint of discuss.**_

_**Stripes's smile became more awkward "No, I've found mine, but she's not here. We kinda got separated"**_

"_**So your book isn't in that bag?" Sherry asked while gesturing to it.**_

_**Stripes looked down at the bag to make sure it was okay "No, it is…"**_

_**Brago held his hand out to her "Than that's enough for me" Stripes looked at him puzzled before realizing what was going on.**_

"_**Reis" Sherry said calmly. Stripes barely had time to jump away before a purple gravity bullet shot from Brago's hand. It hit the ground a few feet away from where she had landed.**_

"_**What the heck was that for?!" Stripes yelled, still a little startled.**_

_**Brago shook his hand to disperse the smoke swarming around it before resting it at his side "It's your own fault for revealing the location of your book"**_

_**Stripes "What did you want me to do, lie?!"**_

_**Brago "You're too trusting. We're in the middle of a battle to decide the next ruler of our world and you're conversing with your enemy"**_

_**Stripes expression dulled at his statement "Yeah, so what. You really want to fight with someone that can't use their spells?"**_

"_**At this point, I don't really care. As long as I get to fight" he said before lunging forward with a barrage of punches.**_

_**Stripes's lifted her hands in anticipation as he approached and she skillfully began blocking and dodging his attacks. She quickly turned the fight around by sneaking her foot behind his and pushing hard against his chest with her open palm so as not to hurt him too much, causing him to fall back. Brago hit the ground and immediately sat up to keep her from getting the jump on him, but she hadn't moved an inch after the attack.**_

"_**There; now if you're satisfied with that, I have to go look my book owner" Stripes said in a calm manner, which somehow fueled Brago's eagerness to fight.**_

_**Sherry noted this and sighed. Closing her book, but holding the page with her fingers "Where exactly is your partner anyway?"**_

_**Stripes eyes widened from her question "Oh yeah, I forgot" she jumped over Brago and landed right in front of Sherry, who stepped back in surprise, already pumping energy back into the book.**_

"_**No!" Brago said while forcing himself to stand up as he began moving towards them.**_

_**Stripes ignored both their reactions and looked at Sherry innocently "What land is this?"**_

_**Upon hearing her question, Brago's focus on standing up was broken and he immediately fell back to the ground. Sherry stared at her in amazement, the glow of the book quickly fading. "Is she serious?" they both thought.**_

"_**This is Japan" Sherry finally replied. "Where is your book owner from?"**_

_**Stripes thought about it for a second before scratching the back of her head with a stupid smile stretching across her face "You know, I have no clue"**_

_**Sherry felt a sweat drop run down the side of her face, hopefully unnoticed "…well, do you at least know where she is?"**_

_**Stripes nodded "Yup. She said we were going to Chicago"**_

"_**Chicago!" Sherry couldn't help but yell in surprise. By now, Brago had gotten up and moved to his partner's side. "How on earth did you end up hear?!" she added, her voice slightly cracking.**_

_**Stripes's smile died back down to a sheepish one "I guess I got on the wrong flying bird. Why, is that far away?"**_

"_**Yeah it's far away! Chicago's all the way in America" She yelled a little lower. Of course her statement meant nothing to her demon company, who knew nothing of earth's geography.**_

_**Brago turned back to face Stripes "How could you lose track of your human like that?"**_

"_**Hey, there were a lot of people in the airport thing!" Stripes yelled defensively.**_

_**Brago argued it no further; he hardly understood the airport maze and would've probably gotten lost a few times if Sherry hadn't insisted on holding his hand.**_

_**Sherry once more pointed to the white bag "So that's your partner's?" Stripes nodded. "And it only carries your book?" she added.**_

_**Stripes shook her head before flipping back the top and digging around "No, it has a bunch of other stuff…oh"**_

"_**What?" Sherry asked curiously.**_

_**Stripes pulled out a cell phone "This thing is vibrating"**_

_**Sherry looked at the screen "Someone named Olivia is calling"**_

"_**That's my book owner!" Stripes said with joy.**_

"_**Here, this is how you answer it" Sherry clicked the send button and their ears were immediately filled with the garbled yells of a clearly angry girl. It's either the phone was on speaker or she was able to defy logic with how loud she was.**_

"_**Stripes, you baka! Where the hell are you?!" Olivia yelled**_

_**Stripes tone was low when she replied, probably out of fear or her recent deafness "Hey Oliver. I uh, somehow ended up in Japan"**_

_**Olivia was quiet for a second "…how the f…"**_

_**Stripes smiled a little "Yeah, It kinda just…happened"**_

_**Olivia sighed loudly "Okay, just stay out of trouble until I get there to pick you up"**_

_**Stripes wanted to say something reassuring, but Sherry took the phone from her hand.**_

"_**I'm sorry Miss Olivia, but your bag will be waiting for you at my hotel, I'll tell you the address later. Right now I have to expunge this demon from our world" she glanced at Brago before hanging up and noticed his small grin.**_

_**Stripes's eyes were wide with shock and concern as she caught the phone Sherry threw to her and once again came face to face with Brago's open palm.**_

"_**Crud!" she said while quickly placing the phone back in the bag, closing it and moving away.**_

"_**Not this time" Brago said, clearly overjoyed as he charged at her and threw a couple of punches and a kick.**_

_**Stripes dodged both punches easily and jumped over his kick, leaving her open for his next attack.**_

"_**Gigano Reis!" Sherry yelled.**_

_**Stripes managed to swirl the bag behind her and put her hands up to block the large gravity bullet. She flew back into a tree and grunted from the pain before sprinting away.**_

"_**Not so fast!" Brago growled as he chased after her.**_

_**He reached out and grabbed the strap of her bag, unintentionally causing it to fly forward off her shoulder, its contents flying out as well.**_

"_**Reis!" Sherry yelled and Brago aimed for her reddish orange book which was just now starting to come out of the bag.**_

_**Stripes instinctively jumped in front of it and protected the bag, ignoring her book as it hit the ground. The assault on her back wasn't as bad as the attack to she took before, but it was still enough to bring her to her knees.**_

"_**Baka…watch what you're doing" she managed to say in between breathes.**_

_**Brago looked at her questioningly "Why did you protect the bag?"**_

"_**Because you almost hit it, duh" she responded as she started to pack the strewn about items back into the bag. "You can't just attack other peoples stuff like that"**_

"_**Strange girl" Brago muttered as he walked behind her and took aim at her book.**_

"_**Reis!" Sherry yelled.**_

_**The sound of his spell alerted Stripes and she stuck her hand out to catch the sphere in her hand, not a well thought through plan, since it tore at her skin. She quickly flexed her hand to change its course and dove for her book, grabbing it simultaneously with Brago. They stood up and began fighting over the book.**_

"_**Didn't you hear what I just said?" Stripes said through gritted teeth as she pulled the book towards herself.**_

"_**Yeah, but I don't care what you have to say to me" Brago responded while pulling the book back towards himself and aiming his free hand down at it.**_

_**Stripes quickly grabbed his hand and held it up above their heads, pulling their faces close enough for their noses to brush "You know, you're a real jerk"**_

_**Brago only growled at this comment and she growled back. Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention and Stripes looked over in time to see a man pick Olivia's wallet off the ground.**_

"_**Hey!" she yelled, causing the man to look up at her before he took off running. Without a second thought, she spun around, swiping Brago off his feet. While he was down, she tugged the book from his hand, ran past Sherry, who flinched expecting an attack, picked up the bag and took off after the man "Stop!"**_

_**Of course her actions served to further irritate Brago, who immediately stood up and chased after her "Get back here!"**_

"_**Wait, Brago!" Sherry yelled as she followed as best she could.**_

Me- Yeah, I'm Stripes since my BFF nicknamed me demon child for some reason

Sub conscious- You know why

Me- .........Anyway, Olivia's one of my buddies, but not the one that gave me the name

Thanks for reading^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay.......yeah, enjoy^^_

* * *

_Ch.2_

_**Chicago, a few minutes after the cell phone conversation. Olivia paced back and forth in her room while her sister watched her from the bed.**_

_**Her strawberry orange hair bounced against her shoulders while her grayish blue eyes stayed fixed on the cream carpet floor as she paced around in her black star pajamas. Her sisters wore cyan fish pajamas that seemed a size too big for her. Her dirty blonde hair rested calmly against her shoulders while her brown eyes stayed fixed on her sister.**_

"_**How could this have happened? It was just supposed to be a simple vacation. When I get my hands on her…" Olivia grumbled to herself rather loudly before shaking her fists with anticipation and looking up at the ceiling.**_

"_**Calm down Oliver. Everything will work out" her sister reassured her.**_

_**Olivia looked at her unconvinced "She was supposed to be here meeting you, Taylor. Instead, she's running around in Japan with a demon team after her and no way to use her spells"**_

_**Taylor leaned back against her hands and smiled "So what? From what you've told me, she can handle herself just fine"**_

_**Olivia "Yeah, but…"**_

"_**You need to calm down, she'll be just fine until you get there" Taylor added with a larger smirk.**_

_**Olivia took a deep breath and let it out to try and calm herself, then realized something and look back at her sister "What do you mean until I get there?" she didn't respond, only smiled. Olivia's eye twitched and she felt her temper rising, but ignored it and laid down on her bed "Whatever, I'm going to bed"**_

_**Taylor's smile softened and she went to get off the bed "That's the spirit. We can deal with this tomorrow"**_

_**Olivia chuckled "Yeah, it's not like she's clueless or…" realization dawned on her and she immediately got up and grabbed the phone "Oh crap! I have to get over there"**_

_**Taylor looked at her genuenly surprised "Who are you calling?"**_

"_**The airport. I have to book a flight for as soon as possible" Olivia responded. She quickly dialed in the number and waited, but as soon as she heard it ring she hung up and hung her head down in shame "Damn! She has my wallet too"**_

_**Taylor sighed and scratched the back of her head "That's why I said to wait until tomorrow"**_

_**Meanwhile, it was a peaceful day in Japan, people were going about their everyday lives, but something was different. A particular man wearing fine and expensive clothing was talking to a group of girl that were at least 2 years younger than him, or so they appeared. He said something in a low charming manner and they giggled, making his grin grow and no doubt stroking his ego when a man shoves him as he runs by.**_

"_**Hey, watch where you're going!" he yelled, but the other guy didn't bother to look back.**_

"_**Sorry, coming through" Stripes said as she jumped over the man and flashed the peace sign before landing and continuing after the guy.**_

_**The man didn't have any time to react to this since he was almost immediately mowed down.**_

"_**Get out of the way!" Brago growled at the man, not even caring about what he just did and continued after Stripes.**_

_**A little dazed, the man made an attempt to sit up when he was trampled once more, this time by Sherry as she lagged behind the rest of the group. "Wait up!" she yelled as she continued after them.**_

_**The man remained on the ground twitching in pain. Some of the girls looked at him surprised and concerned while the rest looked off in shock at the people running down the street.**_

_**The man clutched the wallet tightly in his hand as he continued to run panting heavily from his pursuer. Stripes didn't show any signs of fatigue as she continued after the man, determination burning in her eyes. Brago also showed no signs of fatigue and he was gradually gaining speed, anger and excitement of a challenge driving him forward. Sherry lacked motivation to follow and was panting heavily, but she continued her pursuit wondering how that man was outrunning two well trained demons.**_

"_**STOP ALREADY!" both Brago and Stripes yelled, but nothing stopped, if anything, their pace increased.**_

_**Brago growled angrily "That's it!" he took a big step and pushed himself forward, grabbing hold of Stripes's waist and he could feel her falling forward.**_

_**Stripes wasn't expecting Brago's sudden attack, since she didn't even know he had followed her. She felt herself beginning to fall forward do to her extra weight, but she wasn't going down empty handed. With an outstretched hand, she managed to grab the pants leg of the man and send him face first into the concrete sidewalk, an unexpected bonus.**_

"_**Yes" Brago and Stripes said relieved.**_

_**Brago reached for her bag and took it rather easily off her arm since she was so focused on getting the wallet out of the unconscious man's hand.**_

"_**Got it!" Stripes declared happily holding up the reclaimed wallet. She reached to her side to open the bag when she realized it wasn't there, she turned and saw it clenched in Brago's hand. "Oh" was all she said as she walked over and put the wallet back in its proper place. She then looked up at him and gently tugged on the bag "Can you let go?"**_

_**Brago looked at her rather dull, wondering why she would even ask "No"**_

"…_**please" she insisted with sparkling eyes.**_

"_**No" he repeated**_

_**Stripes sighed "Well, it was worth a try" she grasped the bag tightly and pulled as hard as she could, ripping the strap off in a clean stroke. She then put the bag under her left arm and used the other to push Brago back. Again using her open palm.**_

_**Brago didn't expect her to damage the bag and he was even more surprised when he felt something wrap around his foot and pull it upwards. He looked at it with wide eyes; a…tail with black and orange stripes had emerged from beneath her long shirt and left him open to her powerful shove, no wonder why it was so long. He fell back with a grunt and then looked up at Stripes, who was now in a tree a few feet away.**_

"_**See ya" she said with a joyous tone before turning her back to him and disappearing into the trees.**_

"_**Damn!" he growled as he stood up.**_

_**Sherry had finally caught up and leaned forward as she caught her breathe. "Where…did she…go" she managed to say.**_

_**Brago only growled in response to her question. He threw down the bag strap he was still holding and started walking back the way they came "We're heading back"**_

_**Sherry stood up and watched him walk past her. Still not in any state to ask again, she followed him, panting the whole way.**_

_**The next morning in Chicago, Olivia was packing all her belongings back into her suitcase while Taylor watched with a bowl of cereal.**_

"_**You know…when I said we'd take care of it tomorrow…I didn't mean as soon as we woke up" Taylor said with a mouthful.**_

_**Olivia continued packing "Can't help it. I have to be ready for the trip"**_

"_**But it's not until tomorrow morning. You could at least sit down and have some breakfast first" Taylor whined.**_

"_**I will as soon as I finish this" Olivia said and continued to stuff her belongings into the bag. Her stomach growled unreasonably loud, putting a stop to all actions as her face turned a deep shade of red and a grin stretched across her sister's face. Olivia then stood up straight and smiled at her as if nothing had happened "You know, some breakfast wouldn't hurt" Taylor just shook her head, probably wondering how they were related for the thousandth time in her life.**_

_**Meanwhile in Japan, Sherry and Brago settled in for the night. It took Sherry around 10 minutes to fall asleep, while Brago sat on the floor grumbling all kinds of insults. While some of them were directed to Sherry and how weak humans were, most of them had to do with his earlier encounter with Stripes. He just couldn't accept how easily she dominated their fight, it didn't help that she was a girl. He would have to train a lot harder if there were demons like her running around.**_

_**With that, he closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind and enter a meditative state and it was working, until a grinding sound pulled him back to reality. He immediately stood up and looked at the bed behind him, Sherry was still sleeping soundly. He cautiously walked out of the room, not really caring if he woke Sherry, but not trying to scare away the intruder, he could use a stress reliever right now.**_

_**He quickly, but quietly made his way to the kitchen and stopped when he saw a shadowy figure moving about. He glided his hand against the wall until he found the light switch and flicked in on, revealing the intruder to be Stripes.**_

_**She looked up at him surprised, clearly un-phased by the sudden bright light "Oh, hey. I didn't mean to wake you" she held the now strapless bag under her left arm.**_

"_**What the hell are you doing here?" Brago said rather loudly.**_

_**Stripes smiled "Looking for food" she then opened the fridge and looked in "This is one of those temporary home things right? I didn't know they had kitchens"**_

_**Brago crossed his arms while eying the bag "They don't. Sherry always gets the…..luxury suites or something like that" he never really cared to pay attention.**_

"_**Oh" Stripes said bluntly. She then closed the fridge door, since there was nothing inside and pouted "Drat!" her stomach growled and she quickly placed her hand over it, turning a light pink as she looked at him "You wouldn't happen to know where I can get something to eat, would you?"**_

_**Brago smirked at her "And why would I help my enemy with anything?"**_

_**Stripes was instantly in his face, ignoring personal space as she commenced with the puppy dog eyes and slight whimpering "Because it's the nice thing to do and you can't really fight with someone if they die of starvation"**_

_**Brago took a step back, since he didn't really expect her to do that. It then dawned on him that she was right. If he wanted a good fight, she'd have to be in tip top shape.**_

_**He growled at this before walking past her, bumping her shoulder on purpose as he headed to the window "Fine, but it's only so we can have a decent fight"**_

"_**You got it" Stripes said with a smile, knowing that she was about to get food as she followed him out the window and away from the city.**_

_**A couple of minutes later, they came across a large lake that glistened in the moonlight. Normally this would be a romantic sight, but all Stripes saw it as was a seafood buffet. She quickly ran over, dropped the bag and kneeled down to look at the fish as they swam around.**_

_**Brago waited a moment before walking over to her curiously "I thought you were hungry" a cocky grin flashed across his face "or is it that you're afraid of water"**_

_**Stripes shook her head, not taking his comments personal like Brago had wanted and continued to look at the fish "I'm waiting"**_

"_**For what?" Brago inquired, his grin now gone.**_

_**Stripes raised her hand and held it there "For….this!" she said as she jolted her hand into the water and just as quickly pulled it out holding a small fish. "Yay!" she said as she happily munched on the small fish. It only took her three bites to eat it, bones and all.**_

_**Brago watched as she finished it "Is that all you can manage?"**_

_**Stripes swallowed before looking at him "Well, I don't expect to find anything bigger here, so I'll have to eat a bunch of these"**_

"_**Hmph, watch and learn" Brago said in a smug tone as he knelt down to the water.**_

_**He dipped his hand into the water and waited a moment before quickly reaching further down and pulling out a fish the size of his leg.**_

_**Stripes stared in awe as he held it up "How'd you do that?"**_

_**Brago smirked, keeping a strong hold on the wriggling fish "Skill" he watched as she slowly moved towards him, practically drooling and just as she reached for it, he threw it back into the water.**_

_**Stripes looked over the edge and then back at Brago "Aw, why'd you do that?"**_

"_**If you want it so bad, go and get it" he said as he pushed her into the water, still smirking, but it quickly faded. **_

_**Stripes shrieked and grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him in too.**_

_**He surfaced and spit out some water before he looked over her furiously "What you do that for?!"**_

_**Stripes shook her head and glared back "What do you mean! You're the one who pushed me in!"**_

"_**I'll do worse than that!" he said as he dunked her head under and held it there, ignoring her flailing.**_

_**After a moment, the water settled and Brago felt her head sink away from his hand. Before he could react, Stripes surfaced beneath him, throwing him backwards into the water. He flailed around until he was upright above the water and growled at her opposing smile .**_

_**Stripes stuck her tongue out "Neh, what's the matter, kitty don't like the water" she taunted.**_

"_**You freaking, get over here!" he growled and reached out for her, but she moved away.**_

"_**Catch me if you can" she said before diving under, Brago growled once more before going after her.**_

_**Their little game continued for an hour or two before they finally got out. Stripes, having caught the fish Brago taunted her with, munched on it Pac-Man style.**_

_**Once she finished, she sprawled out on the ground "Ah. That was good. Thanks for bringing me here"**_

"_**Hmph, just be ready for our fight" he replied bluntly.**_

_**Stripes nodded "I will…" she looked over at him, eyelids half closed "Heh, you never told me your name"**_

_**Brago glanced down at her, probably a little upset that she didn't know before looking straight ahead again "Brago"**_

"_**So your Brago, it's nice to meet you" she said quietly with a smile.**_

_**Brago grunted and closed his eyes "You already said that" her response was too low for him to understand. He turned to ask her to repeat it when he saw that she was fast asleep. "Hmph, falling asleep next to the enemy" he glanced down at her bag and smirked "Bad idea"**_

There's a scene I thought I couldn't add, but now I can(Not here, so don't look). Yay!^^ Hope you liked


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ch. 3**_

_**Stripes began to stir when the suns morning rays flashed over her face. She opened her eyes slowly so that she could adjust to the bright light of day. When she was ready, she sat up and stretched.**_

"_**Ooh, that was a good sleep" she said before yawning.**_

_**She crawled over to the lake and began washing her face, something felt off, but she was too preoccupied to think about it. She finished cleaning and snagged a fish for a quick snack before standing up and flexing her left hand. She froze that feeling that something was wrong surfacing to the front of her mind. She slowly looked down at her flexing hand, it was empty.**_

_**She continued to flex it as if waiting for something to happen when it hit her, she wasn't holding her bag. She turned and searched the ground, nothing.**_

"_**Maybe it fell in the water" she thought to herself.**_

_**Highly unlikely, but she had to try. She jumped in and swam around searching before getting side tracked by a large fish that saw her as food. What was something that big doing at the bottom of a lake? She emerged from the water empty handed, panic starting to take over. She sorted through her thoughts frantically, when she realized that Brago was gone too.**_

_**She clenched her fists tightly as she looked up into the sky and roared an eerie screech "ARG! How could I be so stupid! He's been after my book from the beginning" she brought her attention back down to her fist as she watched her blood slide down the side of her hand from where her claws had pierced her "oh, he'll regret this"**_

_**Suddenly, the huge fish shot out of the water aiming to swallow her whole. Stripes swung her hand back without turning around, smacking the fish back into the water. It floated to the top, clearly dead from the force of her blow.**_

_**She looked up and screamed at nothing in particular "Just wait you bastard!"**_

_**Back at the hotel, Brago sneezed.**_

_**Sherry glanced back at him surprised "Are you okay?"**_

"_**I'm fine" Brago said in his usual cold manner while holding his hand over his mouth to hide his growing smirk. He had a pretty good idea why he'd suddenly sneeze like that. "Are you ready yet?" he changed the subject.**_

_**Sherry nodded and they headed out to the car that was waiting for them. "I can't believe he's going along with this. I didn't think he'd want to leave until we defeated that demon. Oh well, it's not like she could put up a good fight for him anyway. At least I get to go home for a while" Sherry thought to herself as she began to smile.**_

_**Brago glanced at her and noticed her smile, but didn't say anything. He was too busy enjoying his own handy work to care what she was thinking about. They got in the car and it headed off to the air port.**_

_**The next morning in Chicago, Olivia and Taylor boarded a plane to Japan. Olivia was wide awake looking out the window, unaware of her bouncing leg. Taylor sat next to her half asleep, clearly unhappy to be awake this early.**_

_**Once all preparations were finished, the pilot spoke over the intercom "Thank you for boarding NT airline, we'll be taking off in a moment. Due to unforeseen weather, we'll have to land in France until the skies clear up. Please relax and enjoy the flight"**_

_**Upon hearing his words, Olivia tried to stand up, but forgot that she was buckled into the seat. She grabbed the armrests still trying to stand up "What! I don't have time for this!"**_

_**Taylor rested her hand on her sisters shoulder "Calm down, it's not permanent. Besides, I always wanted to see France"**_

_**Olivia calmed down and crossed her arms while glaring at her sister "You're taking this too well"**_

_**Taylor smiled "I'm just more understanding"**_

_**Olivia looked away and quietly pouted, leaving Taylor alone to sleep while the plane began moving.**_

_**Later in France, Sherry took a deep breath, savoring the smell of her home.**_

"_**Ah, it's so great to be home" she said while stretching. Her smile faded into a solemn look as she made her way upstairs "Well, I better pack for out next trip to get that out of the way. We won't be able to travel with this storm coming though" she felt herself smile as she opened her room door and it quickly disappeared.**_

_**She stared in shock as she watched Brago rummage through her suitcase, flinging her clothes all over the place. She felt herself growing angry and reacted before she had time to think.**_

"_**BRAGO!" she yelled, probably getting the attention of everyone in and around the mansion. He turned and looked at her with his usual solemn look as she continued "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"**_

_**It was quiet for a moment before Brago turned back around and continued what he was doing "Don't worry about it"**_

_**Sherry's face turned completely red in anger. "The hell I am!" she said as she grabbed the back of his cloak and pulled him towards the door, keeping him off balance the whole way until she let him hit the floor in the hallway.**_

_**He immediately got up and glared at her furiously "What the hell Sherry?!"**_

"_**How dare you go through my stuff! What were you thinking?!" she yelled back.**_

_**They were quiet again before Brago grunted and walked away without another word. Sherry watched him leave before going into her room, grabbing a pillow and smothering herself as she screamed as loud as she could, muffling herself. She then placed it back down took a moment to compose herself and began cleaning up the mess he had made.**_

_**Brago decided to wander the halls in an attempt to calm down, it wasn't really working. The halls were relatively dark from the lack of windows and no one bothered to turn on the lights since they weren't frequently used halls. Brago didn't understand this since they still wasted time cleaning them.**_

"_**Hmph, what did she think I was doing?" he thought to himself before a shadow caught his eye.**_

_**He looked over expecting to see one of Sherry's servants, but no one was there. He continued down the hallway, when another shadow caught his eye, he turned and again saw nothing. This wasn't helping his current situation. He continued on looking down the different halls expecting to see it again when it passed by directly in front of him.**_

"_**Not this time" he said to himself as he chased it down the different halls. He turned corner after corner until it faded from sight. He stopped in the obscured light of a draped window and looked around "Darn, where did it go?"**_

_**He turned around and met face first with the shadow as it crashed head first into him, sending them both to the ground. He hit the wall and slid down accidentally pulling the window curtains with him, allowing white sunlight to shine into the hall.**_

_**As the dizziness wore off he groaned and tried to get up, but he felt heavy and couldn't budge. He heard another groan and opened his eyes to see who it was. His view was blocked by blur of orange, but once it moved, he could see that it was Stripes in just as much pain as he was.**_

"_**Ow" she said while rubbing her head. She then looked down and noticed she was sitting on Brago in an odd way and blushed "Oh, hey Brago"**_

_**He laid there and blinked a few times before shoving her off and sitting up "What the hell are you doing here?!"**_

_**Stripes sat up across from him and glared "That's a stupid question; I came to get my book back. You know, the one you took while I was sleeping"**_

"_**So you planned to sneak up on me" he growled back**_

_**Stripes glanced away in embarrassment "Actually, I'm lost" Brago stared at her blankly as she scratched her head and continued "I must have been running around for at least an hour before I found you."**_

_**Brago continued his blank stare for a moment longer before standing up "You've got to be the strangest demon I've ever met" he turned to leave, but Stripes grabbed his hand.**_

"_**Whatever, just give me back my book, okay" she said calmly**_

_**Brago smirked as he leaned against a wall and crossed his arms "Why would I give it back? You're the one who let your guard down around an enemy. I'm just showing you the penalty"**_

_**Stripes withdrew her hand and crossed her arms, smirking herself "Fine, if that's the way you want to play" Brago's smirk faded and he looked at her puzzled until he heard Sherry scream. "Ah, I've been waiting for that" she said with a growing smile.**_

_**Brago growled and pinned her against the wall "What did you do?!"**_

_**Stripes coughed a little, but continued smiling "Nothing much really, but I doubt you'll like it" Brago growled again before dragging her off to Sherry's room to see what was going on.**_

_**He kicked the door in and walked in noticing how the room looked worse than before "What happened?"**_

_**Sherry turned to face him, panic clear on her face "Brago. The book, it's gone. Your book is gone!"**_

Ah, suspence^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, so there really wasn't any suspence since I'm putting these up at the same time. Oh well, I never liked it anyway**_

* * *

_**Ch. 4**_

_**Brago's eyes widened in surprise before his iris's disappeared into white and he turned to face Stripes "What did you do?!"**_

_**Stripes smiled at him "Ah, the irony"**_

_**Brago growled loudly and squeezed her arm hard, putting an end to her smile before he pulled her face to his, growling more violently.**_

_**Stripes glanced away, unable to bear his gaze "H-Hey, it's not my fault you can't keep track of your stuff"**_

"_**Give it back!" Brago growled.**_

_**Stripes reverted her eyes back to his, glaring with just as much anger "You first, and while you're at it, help me fix the strap you broke" she held up the white strap of the bag and waved it in front of him.**_

_**Brago pushed her hand aside "I broke! You're the one who pulled the bag!"**_

_**Stripes balled her hands into tight fists "Well, you wouldn't let go!"**_

_**They glared at each other's so hard that lightning appeared to spark between their eyes and fought for dominance.**_

_**Sherry sighed before stepping in between them "Leave her be, Brago. We haven't been back for very long, so she couldn't have had time to hide it very well, let alone far"**_

_**Stripes stepped back and crossed her arms, a smirk surfacing onto her face "Oh, you think so?"**_

_**Sherry turned to face her, her glare wasn't bad, but nothing compared to Brago's.**_

_**Stripes continued to smirk as she walked back and leaned against a wall "You should really take better care of your things. Not noticing it's been gone all this time, what a shame"**_

"_**What are you talking about?" Sherry asked, her gaze unwavering.**_

_**Stripes' smirk only grew "I took it back at the airport. After I hid it, I followed your scent from the airport here. Good luck finding it"**_

_**Brago and Sherry's eyes widened in shock and fear. They've been in France for almost 24 hours. With a demons abilities, the book could be almost anywhere in France. Brago couldn't bring himself to speak. He could tell she wasn't lying, but how could she have gotten so close without him sensing her.**_

"_**How…" Sherry started before Brago had a chance to pop his question. "How did you follow us from Japan? You couldn't have possibly bought a ticket"**_

_**Stripes' smile dulled a little, but stayed "I held onto the bird's wing"**_

_**Sherry's eyed widened again and she took a step back "You…held its wing…the whole way?"**_

_**Stripes' smile finally faded, not really one to brag and she glanced away "Yeah. It wasn't very comfortable, but safer than its head or feet"**_

_**Sherry continued to stare in amazement while Brago thought about the trip.**_

_**Several hours before, Brago and Sherry were on a plane heading to France. Sherry slept with her head tilted towards the window while Brago sat with his arms crossed trying to enter a meditative state.**_

_**A little girl turned from looking out the window to her mother "Mommy, mommy! There's a girl outside!" she said while tugging on her mother's sleeve.**_

_**The woman turned and smiled down at her child "You have such a good imagination"**_

_**The girl shook her head and frowned "No, a real girl! A she has a tail!"**_

_**The woman continued smiling and patted her daughter's head "That's nice dear"**_

"_**So that's what she meant" Brago thought before tuning back into Sherry and Stripes' argument.**_

"_**I just told you, it's not a bird. It's a machine called an airplane" Sherry said insistently.**_

_**Stripes' eye twitched in agitation "And I told you that it doesn't matter. It's just another type of bird"**_

"_**It's not alive, so it can't be a bird" Sherry replied through gritted teeth.**_

_**Stripes closed her eyes and looked away "Hmph, so some humans killed it and claimed its body for their own use. That doesn't change the fact it's a bird"**_

"_**YOU ARE SO THICKHEADED, IT'S PITIFUL!" Sherry yelled, clearly stressed.**_

_**Stripes merely glanced at her "It's still a bird"**_

_**Sherry started to shake in rage, but Brago interrupted before she could say anymore "What the hell are you arguing about?! If the idiot wants to call it a bird, than let her!"**_

_**Stripes looked past Sherry to smirk at him "You're not in any position to call me names. It must really hurt for someone with your kind of reputation to lose something so important so easily"**_

_**A vein revealed itself on Brago's head due to his rising blood pressure and he took a step towards her before Sherry blocked his path.**_

_**Having made her point, Stripes leaned back against the wall and gave him a reassuring smile "Look, all you have to do is give me my book back and something to fix the bag strap, then I'll give you your book and we can pretend like this never happened"**_

_**This was a good offer "Or I could rip your spine out and strangle you with it" but Brago was too angry to realize that.**_

_**Sherry's rage faded quickly and she turned to look at her partner "Brago, what's she talking about?" he didn't respond, probably didn't even notice she had spoken to him.**_

_**Reasoning wasn't his strong point when angry, and he would be ready to kill if someone pushed him any further.**_

_**Stripes lowered her head to pout. "And she called me thickheaded" she mumbled.**_

_**With that, Brago's iris's faded behind white once more and he charged at her, claws out for blood. Upon receiving his dark glare, a chill shot up Stripes' spine and she was out the door before he could reach her. Brago slammed into the wall she was leaning against, leaving a decent sized whole before turning and chasing after her. Everything happened so fast that Sherry hadn't noticed until Brago pulled his hand out of the wall and ran off, leaving her with a dumbfounded look on her face.**_

"…_**.book" she said to herself and turned to look at her suitcase. "I wonder"**_

_**Meanwhile, Stripes was running full speed down the hallway, weaving in between and dodging the house staff as she went while Brago just mowed them down if they didn't move.**_

"_**Get back here!" Brago yelled**_

"_**No!" Stripes said without daring to look back at him**_

"_**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled murderously.**_

_**Stripes inwardly rolled her eyes "Oh yeah, that'll make me stop" another chill ran up her spine as she felt him drawing closer, so she picked up her pace, fear driving her on.**_

_**They ran through the house until they reached the maze of hallways from earlier. This particular hallway had several paths to chose from on each side (Best watched from a distance^^). She turned down the path closest to her and Brago followed close behind. Moments later, she came back to that same hallway on the opposite side and ran diagonally down a different one. Brago appeared soon after from a path at the end of the hallway and ran down the path next to it.**_

_**Stripes came out of a path at the opposite end and ran down the path across from it, but quickly returned and ran down a different one even faster as Brago chased after her. They both appeared through to different paths on opposite sides and ran down the ones opposite of theirs. Brago retraced his steps and ran down the one she had. He once again returned to the hallway and decided to wait for her.**_

_**He heard scrapping and some dust fell on him, so he looked up and saw her crawling along the ceiling, her claws leaving tiny marks behind.**_

"_**Hey!" he yelled.**_

_**Stripes quickly dropped to the floor and ran off with him chasing her once again. She came running through a different path, but suddenly fell and was dragged back into the previous one, tearing the carpet with her claws in an attempt to stop. Brago quickly rolled her onto her back sat on her and began choking her.**_

_**Stripes grabbed his hands in an attempt to stop him, but it was in vain. "Brago, stop…this…" she was cut off when he squeezed her neck tighter, not wanting to hear her pleading.**_

_**She gasped and shut her eyes tightly as he face paled.**_

"_**I will not be made a fool of by some no name demon!" Brago growled through gritted teeth.**_

_**A moment later, Stripes' hands slid off of his and she sat limply on the ground, paler than ever. Having released some of his anger, Brago realized what he was doing and let go. She immediately gasped for air followed by coughing as Brago rose to his feet and stepped away to give her some room.**_

_**He crossed his arms, keeping his back to her "You're lucky I need you alive to show me where you hid my book" he said coldly.**_

_**His comment was met with low grumbling noise and he turned to look at Stripes, eyes widening as he got a good look. The grumbling grew into a loud growl that echoed through the halls. She put her hands out and pushed up a little off the ground, keeping her head down and bringing her legs closer. Her hair grew a little longer and frizzy as it darkened to a sickening brown color. Her claws became more defined as they sparkled in the dim lighting, tearing the carpet further as she dug into the floor. Her plain black sneakers ripped open at the front, exposing her sharp clawed three toed feet. The backs also ripped as her supportive back claw emerged. He tail grew longer past her shirt and there was no doubt that it was scaly as it ripped the edge of her shirt while flailing violently. Stripes finally look up at him, her eyes now completely black with green slit pupils.**_

_**She roared furiously, the sound vibrating through Brago violently before she charged, quickly stabbing him with one of her hands as the force of her leap moving her forward while pushing him back. Brago gagged momentarily absorbed in the pain before snapping back to his senses. He held his hands together above his head and brought them down hard on the back of her head, sending Stripes face first into the ground, breaking some floorboards, but he didn't stop until he hit the wall at the end of the hallway.**_

_**He let out a quiet grunt in pain before looking back at Stripes as she rose. She growled at him un-phased by his attack while his vision began to blur from the large amount of blood he was losing. She came at him again pining him to the wall with one hand while using the other to try and skewer his head. Brago moved his head drastically side to side to dodge her strikes before she caught on to his movements and changed her pattern to catch him off guard.**_

_**It worked, Brago was forced to grab her hand, claws barely an inch from his head, but he was losing strength fast. Her hand drew closer, claws scraping lightly against his forehead as she growled yearningly. Brago growled back and with a burst of strength, moved her hand away enough for him to move to the side, her hand plunging deep into the wall immediately after.**_

_**He fell to the ground panting and looked up at her as she glared down at him, removing her hand from the wall and creeping towards him.**_

"_**Brago?" his attention was drawn to the end of the hallway as Sherry walked towards them.**_

_**She quickly stopped and gasped as Stripes turned around to meet her gaze, growling in clear agitation. This was Brago's chance if any and he took it. He forced himself up and grabbed Stripes tightly forcing her hands above her head. She roared and jerked forward trying to throw him off, but he held on tightly. A few more of these and Brago found himself tightly wound around her, one arm now in a choking position around her neck, still holding an arm while the reached for her flailing arm. Stripes managed to reach her flailing arm back and tore upward through Brago's cloak and into his back, forcing more blood out of his system. He immediately yelled and used his free hand to dig deeply into her shoulder trying to somehow ease his pain.**_

_**Stripes winced in pain as blood flowed out of her shoulder and down her side. Her hand met with one of Brago's ribs, she grasped it firmly and chucked him over her head, spraying his and her blood around in the process. Brago landed on his back near Sherry and tilted his head to look back at Stripes. She was breathing heavily, half of her drenched in blood from her open neck wound. They just stared at each other before she took an abrupt step forward and fell to the ground out cold.**_

_**Sherry bent down to check on Brago, shaking him gently and then more violently to gain and keep his attention, but it wasn't working. He did look at her, but his eyes fluttered shut as he lost consciousness from his own wounds.**_

_**Somewhere in one of the many woods of France, a man stood leaning against a tree enjoying a luscious apple. He wore a black hoody with the word slaughter written in red on the back and badly ripped up jeans stained with what appeared to be blood.**_

_**He chewed a little before swallowing "So did you find any yet?" he said to seemingly no one.**_

"_**Yes, two actually" a voice from the tree above responded.**_

"_**Really" the man said intrigued before taking another bite of his apple. "Are they strong?"**_

"_**Oh yes, quite strong" the voice replied. "I would like to fight them if they didn't just kill each other"**_

_**The man quickly finished the rest of his apple and carelessly discarded the core "Well then, we better go check" he said nonchalantly and began walking off.**_

Okay, this chapter got a lot crazier than I first intended. I was just so caught up in writing and I love action....with 'real' violence^^


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, it's up now. Enjoy

* * *

Ch. 5

_**Unexpected Acquaintance**_

_**Later that day, Olivia quickly exited the plane, dragging her sister behind her.**_

_**Taylor risked a glance at her sister as she tried not to trip "Slow down Oliver!"**_

_**Olivia ignored her and pulled out her pulls out her sister's cell phone "No, now that we're off the plane I need to make a call"**_

"_**But why do you have to run? We don't even know where we're goING!" she whined before tripping over her own feet, pulling Olivia with her as she hit the ground.**_

_**Meanwhile, Sherry was sitting in a chair besides the bed she had placed Stripes in. She already tended to their wounds and had Brago placed in a different room, now she just needed to wait for someone to wake up. She glanced down at the sleeping teen, who was now back to normal with the exception of her still frizzy hair. Her peaceful expression was a nice change to Brago's serious one. Even when he did sleep, he looked like he was ready and waiting for battle.**_

_**Her train of thought was interrupted by a ringing. She quickly determined that it was coming from Stripes' bag and pulled it out.**_

"_**Hello?" she greeted whoever was on the other end.**_

_**At first there was static and thumping, but noise and jumbled words replaced that soon followed by comprehensible words.**_

"_**Ow! What did you do that for?!"**_

"_**It's not my fault! You were going too fast and I tripped!"**_

"_**Likely excuse"**_

_**WHOP!**_

"_**OW!"**_

"_**Hello!" Sherry said again, this time louder hoping to get someone's attention**_

_**She could hear the phone shuffle before someone answered "Hey, you're that lady from before"**_

_**Sherry relaxed now that she knew who it was "Ah, Olivia was it? It's…"**_

"_**Why do you have my phone? What happened to Stripes? Oh no, please tell me you didn't send her back. I…" Olivia panicked.**_

_**Sherry smiled sheepishly "Calm down" she could hear someone in the background yell something like 'that's what I've been telling her' followed by another thud. "Stripes is still in our world. Right now she's sleeping" she finished.**_

_**Olivia sounded surprised "You're…taking care of her? Fine, just hold on, we'll head for Japan as soon as the storm subsides"**_

"_**Actually, we're in France now…"**_

"_**THAT'S GREAT!" Olivia yelled into the phone forcing Sherry to pull the phone away from her ear in pain. "Tell me where you are so…"**_

_**Sherry quickly cut her off "I'm sorry, but we need her for something. Tell me where you're staying so we can bring her to you when we're done"**_

_**It was quiet for a moment and Sherry could hear yelling on the other side of the phone, but couldn't tell what was being said. She could tell it was Olivia though and that she sounded extremely mad. Another moment of yelling before the phone was shuffled around again and someone responded.**_

"_**Okay, we'll be staying at the Orchin hotel…" Taylor responded.**_

"_**Good, I know where that is. We'll return her as soon as we're able" Sherry replied.**_

_**Taylor sounded relieved "Okay, and thanks for not burning her book. I've been waiting to meet her for a while"**_

_**Sherry was quiet for a moment before nodding as if she could see her and hanging up. She shook off her shock and sighed before an opening door caught her attention. She looked up and watched as Brago entered and shut the door behind him. He still hadn't reclaimed his shirt, so she could see slightly bloodstained bandages that were tightly wrapped around his wounds and his irritated face showed that they still hurt.**_

"_**Good evening" Sherry said politely**_

_**Brago only grunted as he sat down at the edge of the bed, slightly ruffling the comforter and looked over at the still sleeping girl.**_

_**Sherry looked at him, down at Stripes, then back up at him again puzzled "Is something wrong?"**_

_**Brago smirked, but didn't look at her "I wonder if anyone else knows?"**_

_**Sherry raise a brow agitated by his response "Knows what?"**_

"_**This is apparently another prodigy child of the Makai" he replied, still not looking at her. "The Berserker" upon saying it, his grin grew larger.**_

_**Sherry continued her agitated stare "Okay, so she's a…"**_

_**Brago corrected her "The Berserker. There have been rumors of attacks by a creature resembling a lizard. It mostly attacked those traveling through wooded areas and no one knew who it was, at least until now" he said with another grin.**_

_**Sherry quietly took in this information before smiling back "So it doesn't hurt your pride as much now that you know who beat you?"**_

_**Brago finally looked up at her with an angry glare and her smile grew. Having nothing more to say, he then stood up and left.**_

_**At the hotel, Taylor and Oliver were settling into their room.**_

_**Olivia gritted her teeth as she shuffled her things around "I can't believe you agreed to her terms"**_

_**Taylor tossed an ice bag from hand to hand "What else could I do? Would you prefer I declined and they keep her?" she placed the bag on her head and winced in pain. "Ow! You hit me too hard" she whined.**_

_**Olivia glanced at her "You hit me first"**_

"_**You deserved it" Taylor said in her defense**_

"_**So did you" Oliver retorted**_

_**They glared at each other for a moment in silence before returning to what they were doing prior.**_

_**Taylor kicked her legs gently against the bed with a smile "So, how about we go out for breakfast tomorrow and see what's around?"**_

_**Olivia quickly stopped what she was doing and turned to glare at her sister "How can you think about sightseeing at a time like this? Do you even care about what's happening?!"**_

_**Taylors smile dulled a little "Of course I care, but we can't do anything about it now. So why not have some fun while we wait"**_

_**They exchanged looks before Olivia turned away in defeat "I hate logic!" Taylor's smile grew.**_

_**A few hours later, Brago, now having reclaimed his shirt, was making his way back to the room Stripes' was in when he noticed something on the ground. He stared down at it and realized that an arrow had been etched into the carpet. He followed the direction it pointed in, along with the direction of several others he came across until he came across several arrows overlapping each other pointing down different paths.**_

"…_**What the hell?" he muttered to himself.**_

_**A shadow briefly flashed before him. He reached out and grabbed it, hearing a quiet squeak as he pulled it closer to get a better look.**_

_**Stripes looked upon his red eyes and smiled "Hey Brago"**_

_**Even in the dark hallway, he could see the white t-shirt that Sherry had given her to replace the one she had, though it wasn't long enough to cover her tail.**_

_**He grunted and tossed her back, causing her to stumble in an attempt to regain her balance. "So The Berserker finally wakes up" he said with a smug grin while crossing his arms.**_

_**Stripes regained her balance and looked at him a little confused "Berserker? What are you talking about?"**_

_**Brago glanced away "Hmph, I should have expected that. It wouldn't suit you to remember" this only further confused her, so he decided to change the subject. "So what are you doing?"**_

_**Stripes smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head "Heh, well…I'm lost again"**_

_**Brago stared at her hard somewhat in disbelief "…..Again?"**_

"_**Hey, it's not my fault. Why do all the hallways look the same?" she said in her defense.**_

_**Brago smirked at her "So you're the one who drew those arrows" "Sherry's going to love that" he said to himself.**_

_**Stripes looked away trying to will away her embarrassment that had now shown itself in a blush. Her attention was quickly brought back to Brago as he turned and started walking away.**_

"_**Wait!" she whined as she ran to him, tightly grasping his arm.**_

_**Brago looked down at her irritated by her touch, but he had a hard time glaring as she stared back up at him with huge pleading puppy dog eyes.**_

_**He caved and looked away, feeling the smirk that was spreading across her face "What?"**_

_**Stripes lifted her head up so she could make eye contact while still holding onto his hand "Please help me find the kitchen, I'm starving"**_

_**Brago refused to look at her "Why don't you go hunt something?"**_

"_**I don't know how to get outside" she whined before rubbing her head against his arm "Please help me"**_

_**Brago pulled his arm away, but still didn't look at her as he began walking away. Stripes followed silently and since he didn't protest, she assumed that he was leading her to some source of food.**_

_**A few minutes, Sherry walked down the halls fuming. Staff moved quickly out of the way of their mistress as she made her way through the mansion. She opened the kitchen's double doors and stepped in, surprised at what she saw. Brago sat at the counter watching with a smirk as Stripes chugged water from right under the faucet. Sherry quickly walked over and shut the water off.**_

_**Stripes moved from under the faucet and looked at her annoyed "Hey, I wasn't done" Sherry ignored her and bopped her on the head with a gem tipped staff. Stripes grasped her head in pain "Ow! What was that for?!"**_

_**Sherry rested staff against her shoulder and glared "One, that's not how you use the faucet. Two, I don't appreciate you redecorating my house with claw marks"**_

_**Stripes glanced over at Brago as he quietly mused over her being in trouble. Then Sherry turned her attention to him.**_

_**BOP!**_

"_**Ow! What the hell, Sherry!" Brago yelled while rubbing his head, now Stripes was holding in a laugh.**_

_**Sherry leaned into his face "You're not allowed to redecorate either, or did you think that I wouldn't notice all the recent holes in the walls" Brago grunted and looked away. Sherry turned and glanced at Stripes, immediately shutting her up "It's almost dinner time. Try not to do anything you'll regret" with that, she turned and left.**_

_**Brago watched her leave before letting out a growl "Annoying human"**_

"_**Aw, she's not that bad" Stripes said.**_

_**Brago turned to look at her and saw her shifting through the cabinets "What are you doing?"**_

_**Stripes continued her search "Looking for cups so I can have some more to drink" she reached deep into one of the lower cabinets and pulls out a smooth glass bottle. "Hey" she exclaimed as she rushed over to Brago and placed the bottle down in front of him "Brago, drink some of this with me"**_

_**Brago looked at her excited smile and then down at the bottle that read red wine with a puzzled look "What is it?"**_

_**Stripes smile grew "Don't know, but it has to be good since they put it in such a nice bottle"**_

_**He looked at her skeptically "How do you know?"**_

"_**Oliver gave me some out of a different bottle before" she replied.**_

"_**How'd it taste?" he asked**_

_**Stripes thought about it a little before shrugging "…..You know, I don't remember. But I'm sure it was good"**_

_**Brago stared at her skeptically before turning away "No"**_

_**Stripes frowned at his answer, but almost immediately smiled again "Aw, is the poor little kitty afraid"**_

_**Brago kept his body turned away, but glanced up at her "No"**_

_**Stripes turned slightly, waving her hand and smirking deviously "Don't worry, it's okay to be afraid of something. I just never expected it to be human stuff, especially since you find yourself to be so superior"**_

_**Brago completely turned to face her, standing and slamming his hand on the counter, completely falling for her taunt "I am NOT afraid of anything!"**_

_**Stripes moved closer to him, sticking her face inches from his, smirking all the while "Prove it"**_

_**Elsewhere in France, the man from before stood over a defeated team. The demon was nowhere to be seen, but the human was sprawled out on the ground struggling to breathe and bleeding heavily.**_

_**The man looked down at him with no type of sadness in his eyes; he didn't even seem to be happy "Hmm, so you're still alive"**_

_**The person looked up at him attempting to speak and sit up, but failed at both and merely laid back down on the ground.**_

"_**Tch, that wasn't even worth my time. Oh well, no sense in leaving behind spoils" a voice said from seemingly nowhere.**_

"_**Just consider this a warm up. We are after stronger pray after all or at least that what you said" the man replied before pumping an enormous amount of energy into his black book, which lit up immensely reveal a grey stripe down the middle.**_

"_**Yes, they are much worthier opponents. I have to be at my best when fighting them" the voice said in an amused tone.**_

_**A few minutes later, Sherry and her butler, Albert, were making their way to the kitchen. Sherry had originally intended to order something and wait for it to arrive, but after a run in with several 'concerned' staff members, she decided to head to the kitchen and see what the problem was.**_

_**Albert walked beside her with a calm smile "I'm sure it's nothing Ms. Sherry"**_

_**Sherry stayed focused on what was ahead of her "I'm not so sure. Brago did try to kill her earlier" at this, he went silent. Sherry sighed "I just hope he didn't kill her"**_

_**They walked the rest of the way in silence. They reached the doors and stood there listening to the silence before something on the other side fell, making a shattering noise. Preparing herself for the worst, Sherry pushed the doors open and gaped in amazement at what she saw. Stripes was hanging upside down with her legs deep inside a cabinet's shelf, shattered and spilled materials all around her and littering the floor. Brago sat with his back to her in the same seat she had last seen him in.**_

_**The opening doors caught Stripes' attention and she looked up with a big smile on her face "Hello!"**_

_**Sherry continued to stare "….W-What are you doing?"**_

_**Stripes' pulled herself into a sitting position with her legs and rummaged through the untouched shelves "Lookin fo the good stuv" she grabbed random containers and tossed them away carelessly as she continued her search.**_

"_**M-Ms. Stripes, stop that!" Albert ran over to stop her, catching a few flung items on the way.**_

_**Sherry finally managed to pry her eyes away to look at Brago, who had been sitting quietly the whole time. "Brago?" she said while walking over to him and hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder.**_

_**He shivered under her touch before looking up at her with unnaturally dilated eyes "Hmm?"**_

_**Sherry stiffened at his calmness and glared down at him "How can you just sit here and watch her do that?!"**_

_**Brago just stared at her, blinking a few times, which annoyed Sherry. He then smiled, showing off all his sharp teeth "She's gettin ze good stuv"**_

_**Sherry was shocked, but she quickly shook it off when she noticed the bottle in his hand. She carefully took it from him as he got up to assist Stripes in her search. She heard the fridge door tear off its hinges as he pulled it from the wrong side and the distressed yells of her butler as he began to rummaged through it, but she ignored it all to focus on the label "Vodka". She took a step and hit something followed by repetitive noise. She looked down and saw several empty bottles lying on the ground, the one she accidentally kicked still rolling away.**_

_**Albert stood behind the drunken pair as they tore apart the fridge "Please stop, whatever you're looking for is most likely not in there!" he yanked at Brago's arm and caused him to stumble backwards.**_

_**Brago turned and grabbed Albert to keep himself from falling, but kept smiling "Aw, we hav ta look"**_

_**Stripes turned her head to look at them "Bagy, itz not in her"**_

_**Brago stood up and staggered back over to her "No, itz got ta be in her. Maybze the bak" he starts trying to climb in.**_

_**Stripes nodded in agreement and tried to climb in as well, ignoring the shelves cracking in protest.**_

_**Albert immediately grabbed them both and pulled them away from the fridge "I think you've done enough damage already!"**_

_**They both looked at him and whined, which somewhat disturbed him to see Brago acting that way.**_

"_**Brago, Stripes" they looked over at Sherry, who oddly enough was smiling back at them. "Why don't we play a game instead?"**_

_**They were both instantly standing in front of her with big happy smiles, leaving Albert to recover from being somewhat trampled.**_

_**He stood back up shakily and looked at his mistress concerned "M-Miss Sherry…"**_

_**Sherry glanced over at him with her still beaming smile "Don't worry, we'll deal with this mess later, but I want to enjoy this while I can" she turned her attention back to the eager pair "So let's get started" she pulled out a decent sized box that she must have left to get and had been hiding it behind her back. It was a multi colored box with the large Title 'Quelf' in the center.**_

_I apologicze if you thought it sucked, I got a little hard to write while they were drunk, especially since Brago's clearly not himself. Thanks for reading^^_


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, I update something. It's so hard to fight off lazyness and ADD.

Stripes "It's about time"

EEEEEK! How did you get here?!

Stripes "The door's open"

.....

Brago "You! How dare you get me drunk!"

Stripes "Crud!"*runs away*

Brago "Get back here!" *Chases*

No, Brago! Don't kill her! I still need her for my story! *chases*

Tio "Enjoy the story!"

Everyone "What are you doing here?!!!"

* * *

Ch. 6

_**Unexpected Acquaintance**_

_**The next morning, everything was peaceful. The morning sun was just beginning to peak through the dark gold curtains of the living room, striking a certain demon directly in the face. Brago groaned in annoyance of the sudden brightness striking his face and attempted to roll over, but something kept him pinned on his back.**_

_**After another unsuccessful attempt to roll over, he slightly opened his eyes and lifted his head to see what was stopping him. Laying on top of him sound asleep was none other than Stripes. He blinked a couple of times in disbelief before lifting his hand to nudge her, noticing that he didn't have the strength to lift her up. She stirred, but quickly settled down again and nuzzled into his fur shirt. Brago glared at her for this, but left her alone as a horrible pain crept into his head.**_

_**He laid back down and closed his eyes, raising his hand to shield his face from the unwanted light "Ugh, what happened?"**_

_**He stayed like that for a couple of minutes, nearly dozing off again before Stripes constant shifting began to annoy him. He looked up at her with a stiff glare, though he had trouble keeping it with the throbbing pain in his head and the curiosity of the strange red cream on her face.**_

_**She blinked at him a few time, clearly still tired, before speaking. "Brago? Why am I...ugh!" she was interrupted when her head started pounding against itself as if ready to explode and laid back down.**_

_**Brago ignored her pain and nudged her again, having regained a little strength, but not enough to lift her "Get off of me"**_

_**Stripes looked at him while holding her throbbing head "Why am I on you…..and what's that stuff on your face?"**_

"_**What stuff?" Brago asked.**_

_**He then took the back of his hand and wiped it across his mouth. When he looked at it again, he saw a smear of red.**_

"…_**.I'm bleeding?" he said more to himself, but Stripes could still hear him.**_

_**Suddenly the television across from the couch they were on turned on, playing a strange video.**_

_**Stripes immediately sat up and stared at the box "Brago, what's that?"**_

_**He ignored her as he watched the images.**_

_**On the screen, Sherry was applying lipstick and other kinds of make up to Brago's face while he just sat there calmly waiting for her to finish**_

"_**What the hell?" Brago said with a confused and embarrassed expression.**_

"_**You don't know how much fun that was" both demons turned to face Sherry, who was standing in the doorway holding the remote with a huge grin on her face.**_

"_**What is…" Stripes started but she was quickly silenced by Sherry.**_

"_**Shhh" she said, holding her finger up over her mouth "You'll miss the best part"**_

_**They both gave her an inquiring look, but their attention was drawn back to the TV upon hearing Stripes' squeak. She was standing up and shivering, her upper pants stained with water.**_

_**Brago smiled dumbly at her "Howz it feel?"**_

"_**I-Itz cold" Stripes said with chattering teeth. "Am I done?"**_

_**Sherry shook her head with a large grin on her face "No, you have to take one more"**_

_**She held out an ice tray. Stripes reluctantly took a piece and quickly slid it into her pants, making more squeaks as cold water slid down her legs.**_

"_**What is the point of this game?" Brago asked.**_

_**Sherry merely shushed him again and pointed at the TV with a bigger grin than before "Just watch"**_

"_**Okay, now its Brago's turn" Sherry said while picking up the dice to roll.**_

_**She moved his piece forward a few blocks before stopping and placing it down on a blue space. Despite this, she picked up a yellow card.**_

"_**Miss Sherry, that's…" Albert started, but Sherry quickly stopped him.**_

"_**These are more fun" she said to him with a big smile. She then turned back to the demons "Ok Brago you have to…" she quickly read over the card and frowned at his boring task. It quickly turned into a devious smile as she thought up a great alternative "…kiss Stripes"**_

"_**What!" Brago yelled with a slight blush on his face. He turned to Sherry, who was still smiling "Why would…"**_

_**She shushed him again "Just watch and see"**_

_**Albert peeked over Sherry shoulder and read the card "Miss Sherry, that's not…"**_

_**Sherry quickly covered his mouth to stop him from ruining her scheme "Well, what'll it be Brago? Kiss her or move back 4 spaces?"**_

_**Stripes raised her hand and shouted "Yeah, what cha gonna do?! Can you do it, Braggy?!"**_

_**Brago smiled dumbly at her "I'm not gonna let you win" he quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.**_

_**Stripes squeaked again before wrapping her arms around his shoulders deepening it, her tail wagging high behind her.**_

_**Sherry stared in amazement at what she was seeing "….wow….he actually did it"**_

_**Albert shook his head "Did it have to be the lips?"**_

_**After an unbelievably long minute, they pulled away, leaving Stripes lips stained with lipstick.**_

_**Brago nodded in satisfaction of his actions "There, all done"**_

_**Stripes nodded at him and then turned to Sherry with an eager smile "Okay, my turn! My turn!"**_

_**Sherry just sat there in a daze.**_

"_**Sherry?!" both demons said in a unison whine.**_

_**Sherry snapped out of her daze "oh uh, right" she reached for the dice.**_

_**Sherry paused the video and looked at the two sitting on the couch, both unbelievably red with embarrassment.**_

"_**Well, I think it was nice way to express your feelings" Sherry stated since neither of them looked like they would speak.**_

_**Brago shook his head and turned to look at his book keeper's smirk. Anger quickly took over at the sight of it and he turned and grabbed Stripes by her shirt collar, ignoring his fatigue and shaking her a few times to snap her out of her trance "What the hell did you think you were doing?!"**_

_**Stripes looked into his fiery eyes still in shock "Me? I didn't do anything"**_

_**Brago pointed towards the TV with a growl "Then what do you call that?!"**_

_**Stripes shook her head, her blush now a faint pink "I don't remember doing that; the box is lying!"**_

_**Sherry could barely hold back her laughter, and let it out once she heard Stripes' comment.**_

_**Brago quickly turned to look at her. Throwing Stripes onto the couch, he got up and walked over to her furious while fighting off his sudden dizziness "And what the hell is so funny?!"**_

_**Sherry up righted herself, with tears forming in the corner of her eyes and a hand draped over her abdomen "You are" this answer only earned her a glare. Sherry noted the glare and tried to calm down to no avail "You know, it's kinda hard for you to look menacing with lipstick on".**_

_**Brago turned even more red, if possible and was about to speak when a loud crash followed by the sound of glass hitting the floor interrupted his thought. They looked over at the enraged Stripes standing in front of the destroyed TV, still slightly blushing.**_

"_**That's what you get for making up lies box!" Stripes yelled at it.**_

_**Brago smirked at this and turned back to face his shocked book keeper.**_

_**Sherry flashed him a quick glare before turning back to Stripes "That wasn't necessary!"**_

_**Stripes looked at her and pointed at the remains of the television "Well, it asked for it. Making up lies like that…"**_

_**Sherry shook her head and sighed "That wasn't a lie. I recorded it last night after you two drank ever bottle of alcohol in the kitchen"**_

_**Stripes took a step back and her blush deepened "….So we…"**_

_**Brago jumped in "This is your fault!"**_

_**Stripes looked at him surprised "M-My fault!"**_

"_**If you hadn't given me that drink…" Brago started**_

_**Stripes interrupted him, now standing in his face "Hey, you didn't have to drink any! And you were the one that kissed me, so don't try …" she was interrupted by laughter.**_

_**They both turned and glared at Sherry "What the hell is so funny?!" they yelled in unison, give or take a few words.**_

_**She wiped a tear that had formed at the corner of her eye and looked up at their flushed red faces "You sure argue like a couple"**_

_**This remark seemed to have silenced both of them until Brago came up with a response.**_

"_**I'm not here for that and even if I was, it would not be with her" he said calmly while crossing his arms across his chest.**_

_**Stripes looked at him with a hurt expression and crossed her arms a little lower so that her hands rested on her hips in an insecure manner "…you could at least try to be nice…"**_

"_**We're not here to make friends or anything. We're in a battle for the throne…" he moved his face closer to hers for emphasis "and no one will stop me, especially not you"**_

_**Stripes bit her bottom lips and tightened her grip on her sides to keep from responding as she hurried passed him and out of sight.**_

_**Brago felt a pang of guilt, but didn't let it get any further than that. With a shrug, he moved to leave through a different doorway "We're leaving soon, be ready"**_

_**Sherry looked at him concerned "Brago, that was…"**_

"_**Be ready!" he said firmly before leaving her alone.**_

_**Sherry sighed aloud "Well, that's not how I wanted to start the day" she looked over at the destroyed electronic in thought "I wonder if the tape is okay?"**_

_**Meanwhile, Oliver and Taylor were sitting in a rather nice diner eating breakfast.**_

_**Taylor took another bite of her fluffy pancakes and smiled in bliss "Mmm, so good!"**_

_**Olivia ignored her sister as she speedily ate her meal. She finished and held her hand out "Give me your phone"**_

_**Taylor looked up from her plate puzzled "Huh, why?"**_

"_**I need to call and cancel our flight to Japan since Stripes is here in France, now gimme" she said rather impatiently while flexing her hands for emphasis.**_

"_**No" she responded before returning her attention to her food. "After all this is over, you could use a vacation and I here Japan is a great tourist spot" she took another bite of her pancake and smiled again in bliss.**_

_**Olivia looked at her sister in disbelief "How can you even think about that at a time like this?"**_

"_**Easy, you just need to stop over thinking everything" Taylor responded.**_

"_**You're too optimistic"**_

"_**You're too high strung"**_

_**Olivia sighed and leaned back in her seat, looking out the window and tapping her pointer finger against the table impatiently waiting for her sister to finish.**_

"_**You better be okay Stripes" she thought to herself.**_

_**A few minutes later, Sherry stood waiting by the front door as Brago approached her, his face now clean of last night's activities. The side pouch his book is normally in at her waste while Stripes' recently fixed bag hung from her shoulder.**_

"_**You have everything you need?" he asked without looking at her.**_

_**Sherry nodded "Yes, but how are we going to find your book"**_

_**Brago looked at her with a disbelieving glance "She'll lead of to it of course"**_

_**Sherry's face stiffened into a sort of pout "Really, after how you've been treating her…"**_

"_**Don't worry about that" he interrupted before walking passed her to the door.**_

"_**It's a little late for that" she said and dramatically rolled her eyes before following.**_

_**Just outside the door, Stripes sat on the top step staring blankly at her bare feet, her face also clean. Upon hearing the door open, she turned and looked at the grimmer demon expectantly.**_

_**Brago glanced down at her before descending the steps "We're leaving"**_

"_**Okay" she said with a slight grin before standing and following him.**_

_**Sherry watched in disbelief at her actions "…Is she serious?"**_

_**She descended the stairs and quickened her pace until she was walking beside Stripes. She glanced over to study the demon besides her. She had a happy atmosphere to her and a calm content smile on her face.**_

_**She leaned closer and whispered in her ear "How come you're going along with this?"**_

_**Stripes looked at her confused "What do you mean? You don't want your book back?"**_

_**Sherry shook her head "No, I do, but aren't you mad at Brago or worried about what'll happen when we get it?"**_

_**Stripes shook her head "No" she looked down at the ground with a sad smile "He's right. We're here to decide the next ruler and we'd have to fight eventually" She looked back up with a heartwarming smile "But we're also here to learn and even if I don't win, at least I gave it my all"**_

_**Sherry looked at her shocked for a moment before smiling back.**_

_**Brago grunted loudly "What are you doing? Hurry up and show me where my book is"**_

"_**Okay!" she said cheerfully and walked passed him.**_

_**Brago followed close behind her and though he tried to ignore it, he couldn't help but think about the conversation that they tried to keep him from hearing. Her response seemed odd to him.**_

"…_**would I be that content if I…" he shook his head to clear the thought. "What am I thinking?! I'm going to win this battle" he growled "Damn girl making me doubt myself"**_

_**Sherry walked behind and stared curiously at her partner's behavior but didn't question it, they've had enough conflict for one day.**_

_**Elsewhere, the man from before was walking through a thick patch of trees, being careful not to snag on anything.**_

"_**Wait" a voice called**_

_**The man stopped and stuck his free hand in his pocket "What's up?"**_

"_**They're moving"**_

_**The man sighed "These targets you've picked are proving to be quite a hassle"**_

"_**Even so, they will still fall before me. Hurry Drake"**_

"_**Yeah, yeah" he responded before turning and walking in a different direction.**_

Yes, Quelf is a scary game. I made up the kissing thing, but the ice cube and make up one are real^^

Now to go update my other stufOOOH, CHOCOALTE!

This had to be edited do to some really stupid mistake. The next ch should go up soon......maybe^^ Please R&R if you like


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, I stopped being lazy long enough to righ this!

Brago "Yay for you"

........note to self, get a new lock.

Stripes walks up "Are we starting yet?"

....yeah, as soon as you all GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

Olivia runs up and bops me "STOP YELLING!"

WHY?! YOU'RE YELLING!

Taylor "SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Gash appears "On with the story!"

Everyone "WHAT THE FLIP!"

* * *

Ch. 7

_**Unexpected Acquaintance**_

_**They walked nonstop all day, Stripes made an attempt to reason with Brago to stop for rest every once in a while, but he would just grunt in reply and she could've sworn that he mumbled something about her being weak every time. But Stripes wasn't worried about herself, she was perfectly fine with the hike and could probably keep it up for just as long as Brago, if she had shoes anyway. Every now and then, she would glance back at Sherry, who seemed to be lagging further and further behind with every passing minute. She didn't complain, but she looked completely exhausted, swaying from side to side as she forced herself to move forward.**_

"_**Ugh, how long have we been going?" Sherry thought to herself as she stared blankly at the ground. She looked up and noticed Stripes staring back at her with a worried expression, but she was too tired to tell. "Why is she looking at me? IS she planning something?" Her expression stiffened into a deep frown "Yes, I have her book. She's probably waiting for the best time to take it. I won't give her the chance" with that mind set, she up righted herself and walked as straight as possible, letting out a strong and demanding aura.**_

_**Stripes wasn't fooled by her sudden change, she could still see her slightly swaying as she walked. She turned to Brago, changing her worried look into a neutral one "Hey Brago, you think we could stop soon?"**_

_**Brago glanced at her with a menacing growl, which had no effect on the other "You've already asked that and I've already said no. You're supposed to be leading me to my book, remember"**_

"_**Yeah, I know, but we're not even close yet and…." She stopped there and glanced back worriedly.**_

_**Brago followed her gaze and looked back at Sherry, who was still walking strong, but visibly panting now, he grunted and continued forward "We're continuing"**_

"_**But Brago…" Stripes began to protest, but he immediately cut her off.**_

"_**No" he stated again and continued on, mumbling some form of insult as he went.**_

_**Stripes frowned at him before looking back at Sherry again as she fell back into a slumped position.**_

_**Sherry stared blankly at the ground as she continued to trudge forward "….man, how long have we been walking?" she asked herself again.**_

_**After a moment, she noticed a shadow besides her and looked over at its owner. Seeing that it was Stripes, she stiffened her expression and looked away, still oblivious to her concern.**_

"_**Is there a reason you're back here when you should be leading the way?" Sherry asked agitatedly as she turned to face the other once realizing that her cold treatment towards the other wasn't getting her anywhere.**_

_**Stripes ignored her tone and continued to look at her worriedly "Are you okay?"**_

_**Sherry looked forward "Of course I am. We do this all the time"**_

"_**Really?" Stripes asked in amazement. Not every human could keep up with a demons pace, especially someone like Brago.**_

_**Sherry up righted herself again, feeling a bit prideful from Stripes' response "Of course, sitting around won't end this battle any sooner"**_

_**She then tripped over her own foot and nearly fell over. She kept her gaze forward after that with a light blush on her cheeks. Not daring to look back at the grin that she could feel forming on Stripes' face.**_

_**She looked back at the ground and frowned, her blush fading as rage boiled up inside "I have to end this battle, as soon as possible" she thought to herself.**_

_**She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when she felt herself being lifted off the ground. A quick glance down and she saw that Stripes had lifted her up onto her back.**_

"_**What are you doing?!" she asked a little flustered.**_

_**Once Stripes was comfortable with the extra weight and position of the other, she continued walking "I'm helping you"**_

"_**I don't **__need__** help. I can walk just fine" Sherry stated slightly annoyed.**_

_**Stripes turned her head a little and smiled at her "I know, but it's kinda my fault you're out here" she heard Brago grunt in disapproval, but ignored it and continued. "And you look like you could use a break. After all, you said you do this all the time"**_

_**Sherry, although grateful for the sudden relief, wasn't very willing to except her pity "That's right, I do, so you don't need to carry me" with that, she started to fidget in an attempt to get down.**_

_**Stripes held her tight and frowned "But, you're exhausted"**_

"_**I'm fine, now put me down" Sherry said in a sharp tone as she began to pull at the demons arms.**_

"_**Why are yoOW!" Stripes' was interrupted once Sherry started to physically harm her.**_

"_**Put me down!" she yelled as she pulled on the thick orange hair.**_

"_**Let go!" Stripes whined, still refusing to put the girl down.**_

"_**Put me down, now!"Sherry yelled again and pulled harder.**_

_**Stripes, who's head was forcibly pulled back, glared up at the human "What are you 3?! Let go!"**_

_**Sherry pulled harder "Once you put me down!"**_

"_**Fine!" Stripes yelled before dropping the girl on the floor and glaring at her with crossed arms.**_

_**Sherry slowing rose to her feet and glared back "Why'd you do that?!"**_

_**Stripes eased her glare into a slightly disapproving look "What are you talking about? You wanted me to put you down"**_

"_**I didn't want you to drop me!" Sherry whined.**_

"_**And now you're mad because I put you down?" Stripes asked with a raised brow.**_

"_**BECAUSE YOU DROPPED ME!" Sherry yelled furiously.**_

_**Stripes rolled her eyes "What's the big deal, you wanted down. It's not like you were that far from the ground anyway"**_

"_**THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"**_

"_**Than what is the point?!"**_

_**Their argument was suddenly interrupted when Brago shoved Stripes to the side. Stripes stared at him puzzled as he walked up to his book owner, picked her up onto his shoulder and continued forward again.**_

_**Once the shock wore off, Sherry began to flail violently "Brago! Put me…"**_

"_**Shut up!" he yelled.**_

_**Sherry stopped her protests and hung limply over his shoulder but felt something odd. She looked up and saw Stripes walking close behind with a big smile.**_

"_**Shouldn't you be leading the way" Sherry said through gritted teeth.**_

_**Stripes' smile just grew "No, I can tell which way to go just fine from here" at this, Sherry looked away completely flustered and Stripes chuckled lightly.**_

_**Brago inwardly rolled his eyes "Stupid hu…..girls"**_

_**They continued to walk and Brago eventually put Sherry down again once her persisting reached a new level of annoying. Of course, he wasn't any easier on her than Stripes had been and they started a fierce argument that scared Stripes to a fare distance ahead of them.**_

"_**All I'm saying is that you didn't have to drop me!" Sherry persisted.**_

_**Brago growled loudly and glared at her "If you were strong, it wouldn't have mattered!" Sherry opened her mouth to retort, but Brago changed the subject "Why are you stopping?"**_

_**Sherry looked ahead at Stripes, who was staring up into the sky.**_

_**Stripes turned her attention to them, assuming that he was talking to her since Sherry didn't respond, with a puzzled look on her face "Maybe we should stop now"**_

"_**Why" Brago asked plainly.**_

"_**It's dark" She responded.**_

_**Sherry placed a hand on her waist and leaned slightly to the side, an amused look appearing on her face "Yes, that tends to happen every day around this time" Brago briefly smirked at this.**_

_**Stripes shook her head, ignoring her comment "But it was day a few moments ago" she looked back up at the sky "And now it's almost pitch black"**_

_**At this, Sherry and Brago looked up into the sky. They hadn't noticed the sudden change while they were arguing, but now they could feel the cold wind and see streaks of lightening swirling around in the thick dark clouds over head"**_

"_**Come to think of it, there were reports of a bad storm hitting" Sherry mused aloud.**_

_**Brago glanced at her "For how long?"**_

_**Sherry looked at him "A few days, but it's supposed to be on and off"**_

_**Brago grunted before continuing "Let's go"**_

"_**Brago…" Sherry began to protest.**_

"_**There's no point in stopping if it'll just stop soon" he quickly added.**_

_**Sherry just sighed "Of course. He'll never change" she left it at that and followed after him, with Stripes now in back.**_

_**Within a few minutes, it had started to rain, which quickly turned into a downpour, quickly soaking the three of them. Stripes didn't really mind too much, at least not compared to Brago, who was furious over his soaked hair falling over his eyes, and Sherry, who had started to shiver.**_

_**After a few more minutes, Brago caved and began looking for a place for them to stop. When he spotted something, he changed direction and led the others to a small cave opening, well hidden behind a few trees. They quickly went inside to wait out the storm.**_

_**Sherry gathered up her hair and began to wring out the water "Well, that could've been worse" her attempt to dry off was in vain as the demons on either side of her shook madly to get the water out of their hair, soaking her all over again.**_

_**Sherry quietly grumbled as she started again, while Brago removed his cloak and tossing it a few feet away before leaning back against the wall in his usual sitting position. Stripes, once she had slightly smoothed out her hair, also leaned back against the wall with one leg bent beneath the other. She flexed her feet, which Sherry couldn't help but stare at since she had five toes on each now.**_

_**Stripes noticed her blank stare and looked over at her concerned "Is something wrong?"**_

_**Sherry quickly snapped out of her thoughts and waved her hands frantically in front of her with a panicked smile "N-No, it's nothing. I just….."**_

"_**She was probably thinking about your earlier transformation" Brago stated, gaining both their attention. He looked at Stripes and smirked "You could almost be two different people"**_

"_**Transformation?" Stripes said with her head tilted slightly in confusion.**_

_**His smirk faded "Odd how you wouldn't know about your own ability, but then you wouldn't be The Berserker if you did"**_

_**Stripes frowned "You called me that earlier too, what are you talking about?"**_

_**Brago grunted and closed his eyes "You don't even know the rumors"**_

"_**What rumors, what are you talking about?" Stripes asked a little agitated by his lack of answers.**_

_**Brago looked back up at her "Don't worry about it" they stared at each other in a silent battle for dominance while Sherry sat back and watched.**_

_**She looked back and forth between them a few times, waiting for one to cave in and turn away, but neither was willing to, so she changed the subject. "So, how did you and Olivia meet?" at this, both turned to look at her.**_

"_**What does that have to do with anything?" Brago asked, a little annoyed by her interruption. He wanted to win.**_

_**Sherry glanced at him "Well it's not like your conversation was going anywhere" the demons exchanged looks before Brago went back to his position against the wall. Once he settled down, she turned back to look at Stripes "So?"**_

_**Stripes sat back as well, but kept her eyes focused on Sherry and shrugged "As unexpected as any other pairing I guess"**_

"_**Yeah, but no one meets the same" Sherry stated with inquiring eyes. "So, how'd you meet?" Stripes leaned her head back and thought back to when it all started, a small smile creeping onto her face as she did.**_

_**Elsewhere, Taylor and Olivia were in a mall looking out one of the many glass door exits into the pouring rain. The mall was pretty large, and packed with people do to the weather.**_

_**Olivia voiced her thoughts with a loud groan "Great, perfect to go with my mood"**_

_**Taylor patted her sister's shoulder with a reassuring smile "Hey, it's just rain. It'll pass"**_

_**Olivia glanced over briefly before sighing and looking back out at the rain "I hope that idiot isn't out there right now"**_

_**Taylor frowned and removed her hand "I don't get it. You've told me great things about her and you're clearly worried, but why do you call her names like that?"**_

_**Olivia glanced at her "Because she is one" she chuckled to herself and shrugged "That's just the impression she left when we met"**_

_**Taylor crossed her arms "And what happened that has permanently tagged her as an idiot?"**_

_**Olivia turned to completely face her, a grin quickly stretching onto her face.**_

And cliff hanger until I type out the rest^^ R&R please and thanks for reading, hope you liked.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright! New chapter and a new lock on my door!

Stripes "What are you..."

-WAM!-

Plus I got this nifty bat. Hehehe

Luffy "On with the..."

-WAM!-

Wait, Luffy? What are you doing here?!

* * *

Ch. 8

_**Unexpected Acquaintance**_

"_**Oh great, just great" a women grumbled as she ran down the sidewalk, hood drawn over her head to keep out the rain that was pouring down around her. "I'm going to be late" she grumbled some more as she continued, gradually picking up her pace, but something caught her attention, bringing her to a stop.**_

_**In front of her sat a girl, no more than 15 years old, on the side walk. She wore no coat and her clothes were soaked, but she didn't move, she just sat there with her legs crossed and eyes closed. The women slowly approached her, curiosity at its peak due to her strange orange hair that didn't seem to be affected by the rain at all. She stopped a few inches away and the girl finally opened her eyes to look up at the woman curiously, letting her emerald eyes gleam in the dull lighting.**_

"…_**Hi" the girl spoke, slightly squinting her eyes when rain hit them.**_

_**The woman blinked a few more times before replying "What are you doing?"**_

"_**Resting" the girl replied.**_

"_**On the sidewalk….in a downpour" the woman inquired.**_

"…_**..yeah" the girl replied, clearly not seeing her point.**_

_**The woman just stared at her a little longer before remembering what a hurry she was in "…ACK! I'm so late!" she quickly stepped passed the girl and continued running.**_

_**The girl watched as she faded into the distance before shrugging and closing her eyes again "What a strange lady"**_

_**A few minutes later, the woman made it back to her apartment and quickly entered and slammed the door behind her. Without bothering to take her heavily soaked coat off, she leaned over the couch, grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.**_

"…_**that's all for this week. Tune in next time to see who takes home the prize!" the announcer said with a cheery tone.**_

_**The woman gritted her teeth in frustration "Drat! I missed it. Why did I stop to talk to that girl? Whatever" she threw the remote onto the couch and removed her hood, revealing her strawberry orange hair. "I'll just watch it online or something" she quickly removed her shoes and wet socks before walking off towards the bathroom.**_

_**The next morning was beautiful, the sky was clear and everyone was out doing whatever they normally did on a sunny day. The woman, stood at a stand, buying a bagel, in one hand a cell phone.**_

"_**I can't believe you did that!" someone yelled over the phone.**_

_**The woman pulled the phone away for a second so as not to go death before holding it back up to her ear "It's no big deal…"**_

"_**How can you say that, Olivia? Doing something like that…how irresponsible can you be?" the voice said in a worried tone.**_

"_**I said it was no big deal! Why can't you just leave it at that?!" Olivia snapped back and immediately regretted it when her sister returned the gesture.**_

"_**Because I know you! I should've never moved away…"**_

_**Olivia cut her off "Taylor, I'm fine; you're worrying too much…"**_

_**Taylor cut her off "I'll stop worrying when you start being a little responsible"**_

"_**Hey, I have a job and an apartment don't I" Olivia said in her defense. At this point, she received her bagel and began to walk down the street.**_

"…_**..Maybe you should get a cat" Taylor finally responded.**_

_**Olivia paused in mid bite and pulled the bagel away to respond "What?"**_

"_**I think having something to take care of would be a good experience for you" Taylor stated.**_

_**Olivia shook her head in protest "No way. I'm a little too….rough to own a pet"**_

_**Taylor mumbled something about that being an understatement to herself though Olivia heard and was about to respond when she started "Maybe a plant…can you handle watering it every day?"**_

_**Olivia rolled her eyes "You know what, I gotta go"**_

"_**Wait, but…"**_

"_**Bye" she added and quickly hung up the phone, placing it into her pocket. She sighed before finally taking a bite of her bagel "I can't believe her! I'm not responsible enough. I am so responsible" she thought to herself as she looked up at the clear sky.**_

_**In that instant, she hit something and nearly fell over. Looking back down street level, she saw someone in the corner of her eye. Turning to face them, she began to vent "Hey, watch where you're…" she stopped when she realized that it was the girl from yesterday.**_

_**The girl blinked a few times in surprise before a smile appeared on her face "Hey, you're the lady from yesterday"**_

_**Olivia took a moment to look her over, she was wearing the same thing as before and her clothes still looked a little damp. She followed her light blue shirt all the way down to her mid calf and then came back up to look at the reddish orange book in her hand.**_

"…_**.Yeah, and now I'm leaving, bye" Olivia lifted her hand in a slight wave while turning and walking away.**_

_**The girl watched her start before quickly catching up until she was besides the woman.**_

_**Olivia ignored her for a few minutes and continued walking, but soon the inquiring eyes became too much for her and she turned to face the teen with a glare "What?!"**_

_**The girl glanced at her briefly before pointing "What is that?"**_

_**Olivia followed her finger and was surprise to see that it was pointing at her bagel. She turned back to the girl with a skeptical look "You're kidding right?"**_

_**The girl looked at her puzzled "Kidding about what?"**_

_**Olivia stared at her some more before moving the bagel between them "This is a bagel. You eat it"**_

_**She watched as the girl studied it and couldn't help but voice her thoughts "How could you not know that?"**_

_**The girl looked up at her and smiled "Oh, I just got here a few days ago"**_

_**Olivia kept her same stare "So, bagels are sold all over the place"**_

"_**Not where I'm from" the girl said, shaking her head.**_

"_**Really?" Olivia said, leaning a little closer to her and smiled "And where are you and your parents…"**_

"_**Oh, I don't have any" she interrupted.**_

_**Olivia stood straight up, her smile gone "What are you talking about, everyone has parents"**_

"_**I don't"**_

"…_**Okay. So what happened to them?" Olivia asked.**_

_**Stripes took a moment to think about it before shrugging "Don't know. Never seen them before"**_

_**Olivia turned back to face her bagel, quickly changing the subject to something less depressing as she went to take another bite "So where have you been staying?"**_

_**Stripes quickly pointed passed her "In the woods over there"**_

_**Upon hearing this, Olivia chocked on her mouthful and swallowed it, ignoring the pain in her throat as she turned back to the teen "You've been in the woods?!" Stripes just nodded. "But there are all kinds of animals…"**_

_**Stripes interrupted with a large smile "Yup, not all of them taste good though"**_

_**Olivia just stared at her, somewhat in disgust before speeding up her past, but to her disliking, Stripes's remained besides her.**_

_**After another moment, she glanced over at her again "So…ugh…"**_

"_**Oh, I'm Stripes" she stated with another happy smile.**_

_**Olivia tried to hold back her laughter by putting her hand over her mouth, but it still came, sounding more like a cough.**_

_**Stripes stared at her with slight concern "Are you okay?"**_

"_**Yeah, fine" she said after regaining her composure. "I'm Olivia…"**_

"_**Nice to meet you"**_

"_**Yeah sure, whatever. Listen, I have to go" Olivia said with a roll of her eyes and quick point ahead.**_

_**Stripes' smile dulled at this "Oh, okay" she stopped walking and watched Olivia walk away. After a moment, her stomach growled and she placed a hand over it "Hmmm, I wonder if there's something to eat around?" with that in mind, she walked off.**_

_**Olivia smiled to herself as she continued to walk and enjoy her bagel "What a strange girl, making up a name like that. She probably thinks it sounds cool" she chuckled a little and continued down the street.**_

_**Elsewhere, up on a rooftop, a man was leaning against the door to the roof while his companion, a shorter blue skinned boy leaned over the edge.**_

"_**So, when do I get to have some more fun?" the man asked in a bored tone.**_

_**The boy quickly glanced back at him with a smile before resuming his gaze at the street "Very soon. I sense another nearby and this one's a lot stronger than the others we've faced"**_

_**The man shrugged and moved over to the boy "Heh, nothing we can't handle"**_

_**The boy said nothing, just smiled.**_

_**Later that day, Olivia was walking home with a satisfied grin on her face.**_

"_**Heh, that was a lot more fun than I thought it would be" she said while flexing her hand.**_

_**Her attention was quickly drawn to the flashing lights of several police cars further down the street. She quickened her pace and soon arrived at the scene of what appeared to be the biggest gang fight to ever hit the city. Gang members were strewn all over the street; some appearing to be unconscious while others were simply too injured to move. The police were taking their time picking them up and either putting them in the back of their cars or sending them off to the hospital in an ambulance.**_

"_**Ooh, I wonder who the won" Olivia mused to herself.**_

_**She then switched her attention to a cluster of officers. She did her best to move forward unnoticed until she made it to the yellow tape, hoping to get a close look at whatever they were focusing on.**_

"_**Maybe they caught one"**_

_**As they began to move, Olivia squinted to look passed them, but her eyes widened in surprise. Walking with and officer on each side and hands cuffed behind her back, was none other than Stripes.**_

"_**S-Stripes?!" Olivia called out in shock.**_

_**Stripes immediately looked around to see who had called when she noticed her. "Olivia!" she said with a smile and tried to walk towards her, but was stopped by the surrounding officers.**_

_**One of them, once assuring that Stripes wasn't going anywhere, turned to face Olivia "You know this girl?"**_

_**Olivia looked up at him not knowing what to say and looked back down at the teen in cuffs "What did you do?"**_

_**Stripes shifted her hands a little, trying to ease the scraping of the cuffs to no avail "I was trying to find something to eat and they said they'd give me something. Then they attacked me, so I beat them up"**_

_**Olivia paled at the thought "You…beat them up? All of them?"**_

"_**Yeah" Striped replied with a nod.**_

_**Olivia just stared at her amazed. All of the men lay beaten and broken on the ground, gun holes in various buildings while Stripes stood unscathed.**_

_**The officer tugged on her cuff as if punishment "Quit lying, no one's stupid enough to take on a whole gang alone"**_

"_**Oh, she definitely is" Olivia mumbled to herself.**_

_**The officer turned and looked at her with a slight glare "What was that?"**_

"_**Hmm, oh nothing" Olivia said innocently.**_

_**He wasn't convinced but left it at that and started to direct Stripes to the nearest squad car.**_

"_**Wait!" she suddenly yelled and refused to move. She forced herself and the officers, who were pulling with all their might, back over to Olivia "Can you hold my book?" she turned and showed her the book that was tightly in both hands, probably why she was so uncomfortable.**_

_**Olivia looked at the book then up at the two struggling officers, then back at the book, taking note of her strange black nails "Uh, sure" she quickly took the book and felt a heavy burden and a sense of duty sweep over her.**_

_**Stripes sighed in relief, relaxing herself a little too much as she was flung towards the car, slamming her head into the side as the officers hit the ground. They quickly got up, a little red in embarrassment and put the dazed girl into the back seat.**_

_**Olivia watched them pull off before looking down at the book. A strong aura was emanating from it and making her feel…odd "What is this?" she began to open the book in curiosity when she suddenly yawned. "Oh well, some other time" she said to herself as she turned to go home.**_

_**Meanwhile, Stripes started to come back to her senses and groaned in pain.**_

_**An officer glanced back at her in the rear view mirror "Hurts, doesn't it? That's what happens when you resist arrest"**_

_**Stripes sat up and went to rub her head and she remembered that her hands were strapped behind her back and groaned again, this time in annoyance "Can you let me go now?"**_

_**The driver chuckled a little "And why would we do that?"**_

_**Stripes leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes, trying to ease her headache "It's not safe for you to be around me unless…"**_

_**The officer in the passenger seat turned to look back at her with a big mocking grin "And who's going to…"**_

_**He was interrupted when the car suddenly hit something, jerking all three of them to attention. Before anyone could react further, something hit the car from the side, sending it rolling to the side walk and back on its wheels. Stripes quickly up righted herself, ignoring the pain in her head and blood trickling between her eyes to check on the officers, both out cold.**_

_**She sighed at this "I tried to tell you" she brought her hands close together, clutching them into fists before tugging them apart, effectively breaking the hand cuffs.**_

_**Outside, the demon stood nearby, marveling over his handiwork.**_

_**His book keeper walked up to his side with the same bored expression on his face "That wasn't much of a fight"**_

_**The boy glanced up at him with a slight smirk "Oh, but we haven't even started yet" he turned his attention back to the car "Any time you feel like coming out, or would you prefer we attack the car again!"**_

_**There was a muffled noise, before the back door forcefully swung open and Stripes stepped out, not looking too happy.**_

"_**Well, isn't your book keeper going to come out or did that little attack knock him out?" the demon said with an eager grin.**_

_**Stripes shook her head and looked at him with her usual neutral expression "No, I don't have a book keeper…"**_

_**The man gave an exaggerated sigh "Darn, and here I thought that we could have a decent fight"**_

_**The demon's grin dulled a little at this "Why don't you just give us your book…"**_

_**Stripes shook her head "Sorry, it's not here" she smiled and scratched the back of her head "And I wouldn't just hand it to you even if it was"**_

_**The demon chuckled a little "Oh, so I'll just have to beat it out of you than"**_

"_**You can try" she responded with the same grin and crouched down a little before breaking into a run.**_

_**She was fast, but the demon expected her to be.**_

_**He took a stance with both his hands out in front of him "Let's go!"**_

_**The man nodded before calling out the spell he used earlier "Tritven!"**_

_**The ground rumbled briefly before thick dark vines tore through the pavement and lashed out at Stripes'. She watched as they headed for her and grunted in acknowledgment. She weaved in and out of them with ease and before the pair was ready, she was right in front of them.**_

_**The demon took a step back in surprise and held his hands in her face "Trace!"**_

_**Trace quickly turned the page "Terran!"**_

_**The demon's eyes glowed a dull green before green smoke shot out of his hand and hit her directly in the face. He quickly moved away, Trace staying close behind.**_

_**He took a quick breathe to relax himself before laughing boldly "Ha! You probably thought you had me, but it's quite the opposite! Ha-ha…hu"**_

_**His joy was quickly interrupted when Stripes nonchalantly walked out of the smoke, not a thing wrong.**_

_**He stared in amazed shock "H-How…"**_

"_**That smoke doesn't do anything if I don't breathe it in" she responded calmly before taking another step and leaning forward on her foot.**_

"_**T-Trace!" the demon yelled, but he didn't have the chance to say anything more.**_

_**Stripes used her front foot to lunge herself forward with amazing force and collided her fist into the demon's face, pushing him back into his partner's gut and effectively knocking them both out.**_

_**Stripes quickly dug her foot into the ground to slow her speed and then walked forward once she could control her pace. She stopped besides them and glanced down "I hope that was a good enough fight for you" with that, she took off running.**_

_**Later on that night, Olivia lay in her bed, trying to get some sleep, but she just couldn't clear her head.**_

_**She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling "Great, now what?" she raised one hand to rub her temples before coming to a decision "Maybe some TV will help clear my head"**_

_**She reached her hand out and turned on the lamp on the night stand besides her bed. She then placed her hands at her sides and used them as support to help her sit up when she was met with an emerald pair of eyes.**_

"_**Hi!"**_

_**Olivia pushed herself as far away as possible, banging her head hard into the head rest. She quickly raised her hands to hold the soar part.**_

_**Stripes quickly raised her hands as if to do something "Are you ok…"**_

_**Olivia interrupted her by swiftly bring her strong hand down on her head "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SNEAKING UP ON PEOPLE WHILE THY'RE SLEEPING!"**_

_**Stripes' face hit the plump mattress with such force that it bounce off and threw her backwards. Stripes immediately sat back up holding her sore head "OW! What was that for?!"**_

_**Olivia hit her again "Weren't you listening?!"**_

_**This time Stripes sat quietly whimpering while Olivia calmed down.**_

_**A thought came to mind that immediately made her forget about her rage "Wait, how'd you get away from the cops?"**_

_**Stripes stopped whimpering "Oh, the monster they were traveling in got attacked. I broke those strange restraints, beat up the bad guys and came here"**_

_**It was at that moment that Olivia noticed the broken hand cuffs on her wrists. But she wasn't fully paying attention to them "…Monster?"**_

"_**You know, those creatures that are roaming all over the roads" Stripes explained.**_

_**Olivia gave her an odd look "You mean a car?" Stripes nodded. Olivia continued to look at her oddly, but decided to change the subject "How'd you find me?"**_

_**Stripes brought one hand down from her head to rest on the bed; the broken chain jingled slightly "I followed your scent"**_

_**Olivia looked at her disbelievingly "…My scent?"**_

_**Stripes nodded "Yeah, I went back to the last place we met and followed your scent here" she leaned forward a little "Why do you smell vanillaish?"**_

_**Olivia looked at her odd and then shook her head "You must be the strangest human on the planet"**_

_**Stripes leaned forward even more "Oh, but I'm not hu…"**_

_**She was interrupted when Oliver brought her fists down on her head again "YOU CAME HERE AFTER ESCAPING FROM THE COPS!"**_

_**This time, Stripes was rebounded off the bed and decided to keep her distance.**_

_**Olivia stood and followed her to the nearest corner flexing her hand "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE…" she stopped, allowing herself a moment to think before bringing her hand to her face "Great, I'm acting like Taylor now"**_

_**Stripes stopped cowering and looked at her puzzled "Huh, who's Taylor?"**_

"_**Oh she's just my…" Olivia began to answer before stopping herself. She quickly closed the gap between them and shook her fist threateningly in her face "That's none of your business!" Stripes raised her hands in defense and tried to back up, but only bumped her head into the wall she was against.**_

_**Feeling that she made her point, whatever that may have been, she turned and went back to her bed "Whatever, we'll deal with this in the morning"**_

_**Stripes almost immediately calmed down and followed her "Take care of what?"**_

"_**You'll see, just go sleep in the living room for now" she said before laying down and pulling the covers over her. She sighed and closed her eyes, ready to sleep, but staring eyes prevented her from relaxing. "You're sleeping on the couch" she said in an annoyed tone.**_

"_**Can't I stay here?" Stripes asked innocently.**_

_**A moment later, there was a loud thump and Stripes was thrown into the hallway wall. Olivia walked over to her room door "Goodnight" she slammed the door and returned to her bed, leaving Stripes dazed on the floor.**_

_**The next morning, the two were walking down the street. Stripes, despite the previous night, walked besides the older woman, her reclaimed book in one hand at her side.**_

_**She waited patiently for an explanation, but quickly grew impatient and looked up at Olivia "So where are we going?"**_

_**Olivia pointed to a building just ahead "We're going to straighten out this mess. You're too weird to be in a gang and I'm not getting arrested for helping an escaped convicted"**_

_**Stripes just looked at her cluelessly.**_

_**Olivia groaned "Just follow me and don't say anything"**_

_**They ascended the steps to the precinct and entered. It was quite noisy inside and officers were busy at work, but everyone stopped to look at the two as they entered. Olivia gulp loudly before trying to speak, but before she could, two officers sneaked behind them and grabbed Stripes, who put up no resistance.**_

"_**Wait, she…"**_

_**An officer interrupted her "Good job bringing in this convict. We were about to go searching for her"**_

_**Olivia slinked back a little "uh sure, no problem"**_

_**Stripes looked at her puzzled "Is this what you brought me here for?"**_

_**Olivia looked at her a little guilty "Uh….yeah" she shook off the guilt and began to walk to the door "You behave now"**_

"_**Okay" Stripes said back.**_

"_**This way please" the other officer said**_

_**Stripes nodded and let them direct her further into the building.**_

_**Outside, Olivia took a deep breath "Sorry kid" she took a step away and heard a loud crash inside. Anger quickly boiled up inside her and she stomped her foot "Didn't I just tell her to behave?!" she turned to walk back inside when an explosion knocked her down.**_

_**The sound of falling debris caught her attention and she quickly got up and looked at the side of the building. Stripes stood in the middle of the parking lot bleeding from the same cut as the day before. Her attention was then drawn to the pair walking through the hole in the wall.**_

"_**I hope you didn't think you'd get away with what you did yesterday" the demon said**_

"_**What I did? You're the one that picked a fight" Stripes said in her defense**_

_**Trace gritted his teeth at her response, but quickly relaxed "I see you have your book today, but I think I rather take your life. Tritven!"**_

_**Vines broke through the pavement, this time all around her and closed in. Stripes frantically dodged them, but one scraped her across the back, causing her to grunt in pain.**_

_**The demon voiced his joy "What's the matter? You dodged them so easily yesterday. We're not gonna go easy on you"**_

_**Oliver watched in horror and shock as the fight progressed. Stripes was hit again, this time her hand and her book went flying to the ground.**_

"_**No!" Olivia cried as she ran to it. She didn't know why, but she felt that it was her duty to protect it.**_

_**Trace watched her run to it "Well look what we have hear"**_

"_**Bad move human" the demon said with a malicious grin.**_

_**Stripes turned at the sound and saw Oliver heading for the book, but she also saw a tentacle closing in on her "Watch out!"**_

_**Olivia dropped down to her knees and scooped up the book, but didn't have enough time to avoid the vine. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but Stripes quickly tackled her out of the way, the vine leaving a decent sized gash in her back. She quickly landed on her feet and jumped further away.**_

_**She placed Olivia on her feet and gently shook her to gain her attention "Are you okay?"**_

_**Olivia nodded stiffly "Yeah, but what about you?" she replied while looking down at her badly torn shirt.**_

_**Stripes followed her gaze and chuckled a little "Oh, it's nothing. I've been through worse"**_

_**She released her shoulders, reached down to the fabric and tore it off in one swift move, leaving her stomach exposed. She dropped it to the side and turned around, further shocking Olivia when her tail swayed freely from side to side.**_

_**Stripes glanced back over her shoulder with a weary smile "Sorry about all this, just stay here" with that, she charged off towards the pair.**_

_**Olivia dropped to her knees in shock, hearing the vicious fight in front of her, but not bothering to look up. "….What the hell is going on?!" she thought to herself.**_

_**The sound of a new spell caught her attention and she looked up to see Stripes surrounded by green smoke. It didn't look too threatening, but Stripes was slightly swaying and her eyes dulled as if in some kind of trance.**_

"_**Ha, pretty effective now, isn't it!" the demon gloated.**_

_**Stripes didn't seem to hear him as she swayed. The demon chuckled some more before raising his hands.**_

"_**NO!" Olivia yelled out again. The book in her hands glowed immensely and a word came to mind "Satoren!"**_

_**She quickly shut her eyes to keep out the sudden brightness and felt an immense heat sweep over her. When it passed, she cracked open an eye and then opened them both in amazement. Stripes stood at the end of a long trail of destruction that lead far off into the distance, the short demon boy was gone and Trace laid on the ground slightly singed.**_

_**Stripes blinked a few time as if just waking up and looked around. She then looked over at Olivia with a big smile "Maybe a little less power next time"**_

_**Olivia stood and walked over to her "What was…"**_

_**Stripes rubbed the back of her head nonchalantly "Yeah, I know, I have a lot to explain…"**_

"_**Freeze!"**_

"_**Huh?' both girls said turning to look at the officers that quickly surrounded them.**_

"_**Put your hands up!" another called.**_

"_**HUH?!" Olivia said again, completely taken by surprise.**_

_**Stripes calmly looked at her "Why does he want us to do that?"**_

_**Present time**_

_**Stripes smiled happily at her audience "And that's how we met"**_

_**Brago kept his eyes closed and remained quite while Sherry tried unsuccessfully to hold back her laughter.**_

_**Stripes looked at her concerned and puzzled "Are you okay?"**_

_**Sherry managed to stop her laughter and wiped away a few tears that had formed in her eyes "Yeah, I'm okay. I see why your book keeper was so upset with you now. You get into a lot of trouble"**_

_**Stripes folded her arms in defiance, but didn't show it on her face. Instead, she smiled "Okay, I bet Brago caused some trouble when you met him"**_

_**Brago tensed at her statement and Sherry chuckled nervously before the thought brought up the sad memory of losing her friend and she slumped slightly with a serious face.**_

_**Stripes noticed and felt a pang of guilt "Uh, sorry. I…"**_

"_**No, it's okay. I'm just tired. I should probably rest while I can" she laid down on the ground and closed her eyes pretending to sleep, but quickly did.**_

_**Brago remained in his same position, but mentally kicked himself when he felt Stripes sit beside him. "What?" he asked with his usual cold tone.**_

"_**Nothing, I just felt like moving" she replied.**_

_**Brago opened one eye slightly to glance at her. She had her eyes closed and was emitting a peaceful aura as she sat in a position mimicking his own.**_

_**He closed his eye and grunted "Whatever"**_

_**It wasn't long after that, that Stripes fell asleep, slightly brushing against Brago as she slouched. He ignored it and despite his best attempts, soon fell asleep too.**_

_**Meanwhile, in the mall.**_

"_**And that's why she's an idiot" Olivia said in a matter a fact tone.**_

_**She waited a moment for some kind of reply, but it never came. She turned to look at her sister, which she quickly noticed was back to looking at display windows.**_

_**Slightly fuming, she rushed over to her sister, grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her "Why did you ask me a question if you weren't going to listen to the answer?!"**_

_**Taylor looked at her once she had stopped shaking her "What, I was listening!" Olivia gave her a doubtful look, but she ignored it "So, how'd you get away from the cops?"**_

_**Olivia stared at her a little longer before releasing her and sighing "We didn't. Luckily the other guy was accused and took Stripes' place in jail while I had to pay for the damaged car" she thought about this and began to fume once again "Oh, when I see her again, I'm gonna…" she was interrupted by her sisters loud giggling and turned towards her with another glare "And WHAT is so funny?"**_

_**Taylor looked at her with a warming smile "How does it feel to be responsible for someone else?"**_

_**Olivia glared harder with a twitching brow and was ready to smack her sister upside the head when she took off into the mall. She settled for a sigh and followed after her.**_

_**The next morning, the storm had cleared up. Brago awoke to the sound of birds happily chirping and grunted in annoyance. Although he hated when he fell asleep, he did feel a lot better than yesterday. He opened his eyes and sat there, feeling that something was….off. After another moment, he realized the he was on his back staring at the ceiling.**_

"…_**..How did I…" he said aloud and tried to move, but something was weighing him down.**_

_**Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked down at Stripes as she slept on top of him with her head resting just below his bone pendant. His movement caused her to stir, but she just tightened her grip around his waist and buried her face into his fur cloak. Brago winced in discomfort from the feeling of her rubbing against him and verbally groaned at her hands around him. Being the morning and caring person that he was, he did the first thing that came to mind.**_

_**-WHOP!-**_

_**Stripes almost immediately sat up holding her soar head and whined "OW! Brago, why'd you do that?!"**_

"_**Shut up, you the one that was sleeping on me!" he growled back.**_

_**Stripes' blushed, not really having a comeback to that, but responded anyway "You didn't have to hit me!"**_

_**Brago grunted in amusement "I didn't realize that lizards were so sensitive"**_

"_**Stupid alley cats. No respect at all" she grumbled to herself**_

_**Brago heard her and his rage flared up "What was that?!"**_

_**Stripes looked at him smugly "You heard me"**_

"_**You stupid; come here!" he lunged at her, pushing her onto the ground.**_

_**Stripes let out a squeak in surprise before quickly pushing him away and running for the cave entrance.**_

"_**No you don't!" Brago yelled as he grabbed at her leg, bringing her to the ground.**_

"_**Get off!" Stripes yelled as she pushed him again, but Brago stayed put.**_

_**They began to roll around violently bumping into the cave walls and practically screaming at each other.**_

_**Sherry, who had woken up after a while, quickly stood and yelled at them in a fit of rage "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY!"**_

* * *

There, another one down. For all the confused people, yes she has a different shirt. People tend to get new clothes when they reck their old ones^^

Please R&R I like reading your thoughts


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I decided to split this in half....or 75-25, I don't know, but now its a little longer. Man this story is 7 chapters bigger than I thought it be.

Brago " That's what happens when..."

-WAM!-

Oh crud! *runs away*

Brago gets up fuming "GET BACK HERE!" *chases*

Stripes appears and flashes the peace sign "On with the story!"

* * *

Ch. 9

_**Unexpected Acquaintance**_

_**After a few minutes, they began their walk, but had to stop abruptly when Stripes started whining about food. Brago didn't really mind, he needed an excuse to find something to eat himself and Sherry, who was also hungry, just stood back and enjoyed how lenient Brago was being. **_

_**Stripes quickly ran over to the oddly large pond and peered in happily "I can't see the bottom. I wonder what kind of fish are in here?"**_

"_**Well, there's only one way to find out" Sherry said as she sat down under a nearby tree.**_

_**Stripes nodded in agreement and turned back to jump into the pond when she was suddenly pulled backwards and thrown to the ground.**_

"_**Ow" she said before looking up at Brago as he peered down at her "What was that for?"**_

_**Brago grunted "You go rest by Sherry; I want to continue as soon as we finish eating and I don't need you lagging behind"**_

"_**I'm not going to lag, I'm just as tough as you" she pouted**_

_**Brago crossed his arms and groaned in annoyance "…Maybe so, but you tire faster"**_

_**Stripes stood up in protest, but knew he was right. Unlike Brago, she slept every day, but only because she enjoyed it, at least that what she told herself. "So, I can catch a few fish just fine"**_

"_**What are you two fighting about now?" Sherry asked with a hand on her empty stomach.**_

_**They both looked over at her to protest, but their stomachs growled simultaneously, ending the conversation.**_

_**Stripes took the moment to run past a distracted Brago, but he caught her hand at the last second and refused to let her go any farther. Stripes whined and refused to stop, running in a complete circle. Because of her actions, Brago was forced to spin and lost his balance, sending them both into the pond.**_

_**Brago emerged first and looked over at Stripes as she surfaced "What did you do that for?!"**_

_**Stripes just smiled at him "Hey, you're the one who grabbed me. At least we can both fish now"**_

_**Just then, a shadow nearby caught her attention and she grabbed it with incredible speed and pulled it out of the water, revealing a small fish.**_

_**Brago looked at her in disbelief "Is that really the best you can do?"**_

_**Stripes took her eyes off her wiggling prize to look at Brago "What's wrong with it?"**_

"_**At that rate, it'll take all day" Brago said.**_

_**Before she could respond, he dove under the water. She waited a minute before he came back up with a decent size fish. Stripes looked at it inwardly amazed, but outwardly unimpressed.**_

"_**Is that the best you can do Brago?" she taunted before diving under and coming back up with a slightly larger fish than his in her other hand.**_

_**Brago let out a low growl and Stripes met it with her own playful growl.**_

"_**I see where this is going" Sherry said as she laid out a cloth to hold the fish.**_

_**The two stared each other down briefly before simultaneously diving under. They emerged several times with a catch, throwing them towards the cloth that Sherry had lain out. She stared down at them in amazement, at some point, the sizes leveled out, but they were all a unique color.**_

_**After a while, they emerged from the pond soaking wet and annoyed; their contest had ended in a tie. Sherry ate her fill of fish amused at Stripes and Brago little competition. They then continued their walk while Stripes finished her meal; she was having a little trouble since it wouldn't stop wiggling.**_

_**Sherry walked besides Brago and quietly studied him while he seemed lost in thought. He kept his eyes fixed on Stripes and even though his expression was the same blank gaze, he seemed troubled.**_

"_**Is something wrong?" he asked in an annoyed tone, turning to look at his book keeper.**_

_**Sherry continued to look at him puzzled "I should be asking you that"**_

_**Brago grunted and looked ahead again "Why would anything be wrong?"**_

"_**Oh I don't know, you seem a little depressed" she replied.**_

_**Brago grunted again as his response. To his annoyance, she kept looking at him.**_

_**He turned again to face her, this time with a glare "What?"**_

"_**You like her don't you?" she said calmly**_

_**Brago's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to reply, but Sherry continued.**_

"_**I mean as a friend"**_

_**Brago resumed his glare before looking ahead again.**_

_**Sherry folded her hands behind her back in slight amusement and glanced at Stripes "Don't worry, she's not listening"**_

_**Brago glanced at her "And how do you know that?"**_

_**Sherry looked down at him with a warm smile "Because she's not the kind of person that would ease drop" she chuckled a little "And she seems pretty busy trying to eat that fish"**_

_**Brago looked ahead, she was right. Upon seeing Stripes' razor sharp teeth, the fish began to struggle with amazing strength, making it hard to hold on to since it was still wet.**_

"_**You know, we don't have to fight her right now. We could wait to the end…" Sherry started, but was cut off.**_

"_**Sherry, this is a battle. I can't leave a powerful demon be…" **_

"_**So you admit that she's your friend?" Sherry interrupted with a big smile**_

"_**No! Where…" Brago turned to look at her with wide eyes and a little more color on his face than usual.**_

"_**Then why did it matter if she heard us or not?" Sherry added with a matter of fact tone.**_

_**Brago, having nothing to say, turned to look ahead again.**_

_**Sherry also looked ahead, but kept her victorious smile "I knew it"**_

"_**You know nothing!" Brago growled. A strange sensation struck him and he stopped to look off to his right.**_

_**Sherry immediately stopped and looked at him concerned "What is it?"**_

_**Brago stayed like that a moment longer before shaking his head and continuing "It's gone, probably another weak demon fleeing the area"**_

"_**Hey!"**_

_**They both looked ahead at Stripes, who was quite a distance away.**_

_**She waved her hand happily "We're almost there!" with that, she turned and ran off.**_

"_**Wait!" Sherry yelled, but it was no use.**_

"_**Damn girl" Brago growled before taking off after her, leaving Sherry alone.**_

_**She watched him go before sighing "And I was hoping for an easy day"**_

_**Elsewhere, Olivia and Taylor walked down a busy street going nowhere in particular as they ate their breakfast.**_

_**Taylor finished first and looked up at the bright blue cloudless sky "So, what do you want to do today?" she waited a moment for an answer, and when she never got one, turned to look at her depressed sister. "Still thinking about her?"**_

_**Olivia nodded "Yeah, I just can't shake off the feeling that she's doing something stupid or going to anyway"**_

_**Taylor frowned in acknowledgement, but then smiled "She's really changed you"**_

_**Olivia looked at her puzzled "Really?"**_

_**Taylor nodded "Yup, before you met her, you were kinda a…"**_

_**Olivia pointed a finger at her warningly "Don't say it!"**_

_**Taylor stopped and smiled "Don't worry, you'll see her again and I'll get to meet her"**_

"_**You can't guarantee that" Olivia said with a dull tone.**_

_**Taylor crossed her arms behind her back and looked ahead "I can't, but I'm sure it'll happened" She glanced over and with a big smile "I just hope she'll live through it"**_

_**Olivia quietly nodded before the meaning actually set in and she turned to strangle her sister, who had foreseen this and was halfway down the block already, "GET BACK HERE!" she yelled and ran off after her.**_

_**A few minutes later, Brago had closed the distance between him and Stripes and they had both slowed down so that Sherry could keep up. Judging by the sounds, Brago could tell that they were near a town, but it was Sherry that gasped in surprise.**_

"_**We're close to the airport!"**_

_**Brago glanced back at her surprised before glaring ahead at a smiling demon.**_

"_**What, did you really feel like running halfway across the land?" Stripes said**_

"_**Country" Sherry corrected**_

_**Stripes groaned and looked ahead again "Whatever"**_

_**After another minute or so, they came to a stop. Brago and Sherry looked around, but didn't see any signs of the book.**_

"_**Don't bother" Stripes said. "I didn't leave it in plain sight" she walked a little more and then stooped down to dig.**_

_**Brago grunted and crossed his arms "At least you're not as stupid as you look"**_

_**Stripes hesitated for a moment at his statement, causing Brago to feel a pang of guilt, but he ignored it and she continued. After moving a few handfuls of dirt, Stripes grabbed the book and turned triumphantly to show them.**_

_**Brago inwardly rolled his eyes "What, does she want a treat?" he thought to himself as he stepped forward to take it from her, but that strange feeling came back.**_

"_**Dizoru!"**_

_**The three turned in surprise to look as dark tentacles crawled out from the ground to attack them. Brago, cursing to himself, turned back, grabbed Sherry and leapt to safety. Stripes jumped up into the tree and watched the tentacles squirm back into the ground.**_

_**Brago stopped a few feet away and looked back at the retreating spell, not bothering to put Sherry down "Tch, I can't believe I let my guard down"**_

_**Sherry looked up at him concerned "Brago, the book"**_

"_**Its fine" he said with an aggravated tone.**_

_**He quickly scanned the area looking for Stripes.**_

"_**Dizoru!"**_

_**Stripes leapt out of a tree just as the tentacle came and broke it in two. Brago wasted no time running to her. Stripes weaved in and out of tentacles, but there were a lot and coming at her fast. Just as one was about to hit her, Brago jumped in front of her and hit it away.**_

"_**Thanks" Stripes said in relief.**_

_**Brago grunted in response, putting Sherry down "It's not over yet"**_

"_**So that's who I was sensing" a voice coming from seemingly nowhere boomed.**_

_**The three focused on a pair walking into the open. One was Drake, holding the same book as before and the other, clearly a demon around the same age and height as Brago and Stripes. He was Sherry's complexion with a grey shirt and black pants. He had silverish white needle like hair jutting back and down to his mid back. He appeared human, but Brago could feel a dark aura emanating from him and his cold grey eyes sent a chill up his spine.**_

"_**Sherry" Brago practically whispered to get her attention.**_

"_**I know" she replied and took the book from Stripes' offering hands.**_

_**The demon ignored this and smiled, showing off his sharp teeth and placed a hand on his hip "I'm not surprised to have run into you, Brago, but I would have never expected you to be traveling with some amateur. Maybe the stories I've heard are wrong"**_

_**Brago smirked at his statement "Maybe"**_

_**Stripes pouted quietly behind him "Amateur?"**_

_**The demon shrugged "Oh well, at least I'll get half of a fight"**_

_**Sherry opened the book in her hand, immediately pumping energy into it "We'll see about that. Gigano Reis!"**_

_**Brago held his hand out and shot out the large gravity bullet at his enemy. The demon looked at it disapprovingly and held out his hand.**_

"_**Dizoru!"**_

_**The all too familiar tentacles shot out of the ground in front of him, acting as a wall to block the attack, but quickly went on the offensive. The trio quickly moved out of the way, causing the tentacles to hit the ground and vanish.**_

_**Stripes looked over at Brago anxiously "Brago…"**_

"_**Stay back. You're of no use without your book keeper" he stated; Stripes fell silent.**_

_**The demon smiled in amusement "Oh, so you protect demons that haven't found there book keepers yet, how chivalrous. I assume that her book is in that bag then" he added with a quick point.**_

_**Sherry, feeling a little protective, gripped the bag and swung it so it was behind her out of view, gaining a larger smirk from the demon.**_

_**Brago stepped forward "You should worry about the fight at hand"**_

"_**Ah, so you don't recognize me, then you would know that I have nothing to worry about" the demon said cockily. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Demo"**_

_**Brago and Stripes' eyes widened in surprise, inflating the demons ego some more.**_

_**Sherry looked back and forth between the two "So he's another prodigy…"**_

"_**No" they both replied.**_

_**Stripes stopped, allowing Brago to explain "Demo, the child of darkness. There are rumors…"**_

"_**Oh I assure you, those rumors are true, though a little inflated" the demon chimed. "My favorite is when I slaughtered a whole village for some amusement, though they were a bunch of weaklings"**_

_**Sherry looked at him in shock and disbelief, but that quickly turned to glare of rage as he continued to talk about killing others in amusement and pumped even more energy into the book, causing its glow to make the book appear purple.**_

_**Stripes stepped up besides Brago glancing over to express her point. Brago met her glance and reluctantly nodded in approval.**_

"_**Gigano Reis!"**_

_**Brago sent the attack out before running behind it, Stripes close behind.**_

_**The demon's smirk grew in his arrogance "Oh, so you both plan to fight now. Fine by me, the quicker I can get this over with"**_

_**Once the attack was in range, the demon lifted his hand sluggishly in front of him and hit it away, immediately raising the other to block Brago's attack. Stripes stepped from behind him and through a kick, forcing the demon to release Brago and dodge.**_

"_**Gravirie!"**_

_**A purple aura appeared around Brago's hand and he thrusted it down, catching the demon in a gravity field. The demon took a moment to analyze the attack before pulling against it, successfully destroying the field. Before he could do anything, Stripes came running at him at a slower pace than she would normally.**_

_**The demon looked at her amused, feeling superior "Oh, so you'd like another try. Go ahead, I won't move"**_

_**Stripes looked up at him with fear in her eyes and a sheepish smile "O-Okay, thanks".**_

_**She continued at him, but once she balled her strong hand into a fist, the fear in her eyes was replaced with an unwavering confidence and her sheepish smile morphed in to a grin that all too well called him a sucker. Not noticing this change, the demon stayed true to his word. Stripes fists connected with his face at an unknown speed and he was thrown back a couple of yards, landing on his stomach and sliding further.**_

_**He dug his hand into the ground, bringing himself to a stop before looking up at Stripes with an aggravated and dirty face "You B…"**_

"_**Ion Gravirie!" **_

_**Demo was forced back down by a stronger force.**_

_**Brago walked up to stand besides Stripes, but didn't get the chance.**_

"_**Dizorendo!"**_

_**An ominous aura visibly appeared around Demo and he stood up almost instantly, breaking the field with ease. Both demons stared at him in amazement as he glowered at them.**_

"_**So you think you can beat me, filth like you beat me! Never; you'll regret this day, the day you pissed me off!" he ranted.**_

_**Brago dropped into a fighting stance, ready to continue, but Stripes looked up at the sky; the area around them was becoming unnaturally dark.**_


	10. Chapter 10

IT IS HERE!!! This took a long time and I am happy enough with it to put it up for others to view.......enjoy

* * *

Ch. 10

_**Unexpected Acquaintance**_

_**Olivia and Taylor continued down the block. Olivia kept her gaze downward as she continued to think about Stripes' safety. Taylor watched her from the corner of her eye and couldn't help but feel sorry for her sister. She looked ahead and noticed a crowd gathering at the gates of something. She squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look at a sign nearby and then relaxed them and smiled.**_

_**She turned and walked backwards in front of her sister with her arms crossed behind her back "Let's do something fun"**_

_**Olivia looked up at her dully "What do you have in mind?" Taylor's smile grew, but she didn't get the chance to say anymore before her sister's attention was drawn away by a loud popping noise. Olivia froze on the spot and looked around "What was that?!"**_

_**Taylor glanced over her shoulder and shook her head before pointing towards the crowd "The fair has started "**_

_**Olivia looked passed her at the crowd of people walking through the now open gates "….Fireworks in the day time?"**_

"_**They don't have to be fireworks to make noise" Taylor said while grabbing her sister's hand "Now come on, you could use a stress reliever"**_

_**Olivia smiled as her sister pulled her along. "She's right, I can stop worrying for a little bit" she thought to herself and sped up to walk side by side with Taylor.**_

_**They reached the gate and looked in at all the rides and activities, which only made their smiles bigger. Another loud pop rang through the air, but it didn't come from the fair. The noise repeated each louder than the previous one, but they went ignored until the ground shook violently as if ready to tear in two. Olivia and Taylor, along with everyone in and around the fair fell to the ground; prizes and other objects not bolted down fell as well, some landing on unsuspecting citizens. Once the tremor died down some, people rose to their feet and began running for the exit and as far away from there as possible.**_

_**Taylor sat up and looked around at the ruined fair "What happened?!"**_

"_**I don't know" Olivia said as she rose to her feet. A small tremor caused her to teeter on her feet, but she quickly regained her footing and continued to look around until she noticed an unnerving sight.**_

"_**What?" Taylor said as she rose to her feet. She followed her sisters gazed and looked out at the sky. It was still just as clear as before, except for one spot, which was oddly dark "A storm?"**_

_**Olivia gritted her teeth and clutched her fists tightly by her side "A storm in that one spot and an earthquake all around it" she shook her head doubtingly "That's too much of a coincidence"**_

"_**Than what…" her eyes widened in realization "You don't…"**_

_**Olivia turned to face her with a stern face "That's exactly what I'm thinking" she started running, not even waiting for Taylor's response.**_

_**Taylor ran behind her and let out a shaky sigh "What on earth could she be doing?"**_

_**Olivia ignored her sister's comment as she sped up, hoping to get there faster than she knew she was capable of "Stripes, you better be okay"**_

_**Meanwhile, Stripes was struggling to fight with Demo and stay standing against the violent tremors he was causing. Brago glanced at her anxiously, though he was having the same problem. Another tremor and Stripes hit the ground, but he staid standing and growled in aggravation.**_

"_**Having trouble" Demo said with a malicious grin "Good, you deserve it and much more. He lunged at Brago, unhindered by the shaking ground and threw a punch.**_

_**Brago cursed aloud as he stumbled forward in an attempt to keep his balance. He held his hands up crossed over his face in defense of the oncoming attack. Demo smirked at his attempt and quickly redirected his attack, punching Brago in his unguarded stomach.**_

_**His grin grew larger when Brago let out a choked gasp "What's wrong, is this all you can do?"**_

_**Brago growled at him and then grabbed a hold of his arm. He quickly balled his other into a fist and raised "Shut up already!" in one swift move; he brought it forward and made contact with Demo's face.**_

_**The force of the attack forced his head back and left him a little dazed. Brago grunted and turned around swinging his hand over his head and throwing Demo into a far off tree. He grunted on impact and then slid down to the ground, landing on his head and falling on his side. Now that he had been disabled, the tremors stopped and his aura quickly faded.**_

_**Sherry nodded and stood straight up with a slight smile on her face "Good, now let's end it" she turned to face Drake, who was calmly leaning against a tree with his book closed at his side. "Why is he just standing there?" she thought to herself as she studied the other.**_

"_**Sherry!" Brago growled.**_

_**She immediately snapped out her train of thought "Uh, right" she began to pump energy into her book when Drakes book started glowing immensely.**_

_**Her attention was then drawn towards Demo as he stood laughing maniacally. He looked up at them, sharp teeth bared in a cocky grin "You are so right, it's about time I ended this"**_

_**Drake glanced over at him, receiving a slight nod from his partner. He nodded back and calmly closed his eyes "Darken!"**_

_**Demo raised his hand towards his opponents as a dark unfocused energy sphere formed in his hand. He quickly widened his fingers and let it explode, spreading darkness throughout the area.**_

_**Brago took a step back, his hand raised defensively as he looked around. It had become so dark that he couldn't even see his hand over his face. He took another step back and felt something break under his foot, it was then he realized that he couldn't hear either. He cursed as something struck him across the face. He swung back, but didn't hit anything and something hit him in the side, sending him to the ground.**_

_**Stripes looked around in slight fear, she had already noticed that she couldn't see anything and was trying very hard to find something with her other senses, but to no avail. Suddenly, her foot hit something and she fell on top of the object that was…soft. She felt it move beneath her and sat up, keeping her hand on it as they both rose.**_

"_**Brago?" she asked and then mentally rolled her eyes for her own stupidity.**_

_**She tensed as she felt something trace up her arm and stop at her hair. It gripped some and she felt claws lightly scrape against her cheek "Oh yeah, it's Brago" she thought to herself with some relief, but that quickly passed when something struck her hard in the stomach. She keeled over and coughed violently, before she was flattened against the ground by Brago's weight.**_

_**Meanwhile, Sherry stood just outside the dark sphere, listening to the grunts of pain. "Brago?" she said hoping for a response, but none came. She called out louder and added Stripes's name, but nothing changed.**_

"_**You're wasting your time" Drake said from his comfortable place against the tree.**_

_**Sherry turned and glared at him, gaining a small smirk from him.**_

"_**Darkness blocks out the senses. Sight, hearing, smell, all useless" he finished.**_

_**Sherry gripped her book tightly as she raised it and turned to a certain page "Fine, but that alone doesn't decide a battle" she took a few steps back and then turned to face the dome "Ion Gravirie!"**_

_**Inside the dome, Brago continued to fight in vain against his invisible enemy. He growled in aggravation as he was struck on the back. He swung back, hitting nothing and froze, feeling a sudden surge of energy. He felt something bump into him, knowing it was Stripes when she gripped his cloak. He quickly grabbed her hand and directed her behind him as he held his other hand forward and began to swing around. He had spun about half way around when he heard a grunt and smiled when the area began to lighten. The first thing he noticed was his glowing hand, quickly followed by Drake, who was forced on the ground, but where was Demo?**_

"_**Look out!" Sherry yelled a little too late.**_

_**Demo quickly grabbed Brago's outstretched arm from behind and forced it up, giving him a clear shot at Brago face. The spell ended as Brago staggered back and Demo moved to strike again, but Stripes stepped in the way.**_

_**Demo smirked as she blocked his attack and countered it with her own "Not bad, I guess you're not a rookie after all" he complimented as they fought on par. "But you can't be this good and have gone unnoticed. What are you known as?"**_

_**Stripes blocked another one of his attacks and countered "If you're asking for my name, its Stripes" she threw a kick and cursed quietly when he caught her leg.**_

_**Demo held her in place as he thought "Hmm, Stripes…….never heard of it" he twisted her leg slightly, causing her to wince "You must have another"**_

_**Stripes reached forward and grabbed his hand to keep him from going any further "One is all I need"**_

_**Demo frowned at her response "If you're going to be difficult, then I'll find out another way" he spun around, twisting Stripes leg further and causing her to yelp in pain before throwing her towards the ground.**_

_**She hit hard and twitched in pain, before moving her head to glare at him. He smirked at her before turning his attention to Brago charging at him. "Ah Brago, I'm sure you know who she is" he said while leaning back to dodge a kick. Brago continued his assault and after a few dodges and blocks, Demo began to return fire "You wouldn't mind telling me, would you?" he practically commanded.**_

_**Brago quickened his pace and soon landed a hit to the other's gut "Not on my best day"**_

_**Demo gagged from the pain before looking up at the other's pure white eyes "Really!" he said challengingly before jumping away from Brago. He wiped his mouth of a little blood and spoke again "Then maybe on your worst day" He lunged at Brago; hands balled into deadly fists, and let out an assault of attacks. Brago returned the gesture and they both stood there returning punches and kicks.**_

_**Sherry watched closely as they continued to return blows, waiting for the right moment "Reis!"**_

_**Brago's assault was interrupted when his hand flew up to let the gravity bullet out. "Sherry!" he growled angrily as Demo dodged it and Brago was left completely open.**_

_**Demo smirked and took advantage of the situation, catching Brago in the gut and face before he was pushed backwards from the force and hit the ground. Stripes watched as Brago flew to the ground with a thud and growled. She forced herself to stand, but her shaking leg threatened to collapse on her.**_

_**Demo appeared before her with a devilish smirk on his face "Having trouble"**_

_**Stripes eyes widened in surprise and she tried to back away, but he grabbed her hand to stop her. He pulled her forward and punched her hard in the stomach, temporarily stunning her. He then calmly walked passed her as she began to curl in on herself, making sure to firmly grasp her squirming tail, and threw her. Brago forced himself to stand, but wasn't prepared for another attack and hit head to head with Stripes, flying back into an unsuspecting Sherry. She hadn't even noticed that she was directly behind them until they slammed into her. They hit her with such force, that she didn't realize that Brago's book had slid out of her grasp.**_

_**Stripes head was thrown back when they came to an abrupt stop on the ground and she saw Brago's book as it flew from Sherry's hands, but her heart skipped a beat when she saw her own book coming out of its protective bag. Brago noticed this a second later and immediately wanted to grab it, but the pain in his head told him to sit still.**_

"_**Dizoru!"**_

_**The three gasped in unison shock. Sherry and Brago tried to move, but they were pinned under another's weight. Stripes, who was on the top of the pile, rose to her feet just as the tentacles sprouted from the ground.**_

"_**Please make it!" she said to herself as she ran towards the books.**_

_**Brago rolled onto his elbows and cursed as he watched the tentacles close in on his link to this world and battle. He saw no point in getting up, since he didn't have enough time to get over there "DAMN IT!"**_

_**Sherry also rolled over and sat on her knees to watch in horror. Stripes reached out to grab her book, but a tentacle swatted her hand away, leaving a pretty big gash over the back of her hand. She cursed inwardly as she was forced to dodge another that was aiming for her legs and another that tried to swipe her along the back.**_

"_**What are you doing?! Stay focused on your book!" Brago snapped, surprising Sherry, but he paid her no mind. At least she could stay in the fight if he couldn't.**_

_**Stripes winced at the anger in his voice briefly before looking over at their books. They were both still air born, but Brago's was a little further away then hers. "I don't have time to think about this" she said as she started running towards them, but the tentacles were closer, she didn't have the time to get there. She growled furiously as she took another step and leaned forward before pushing off, throwing herself forward.**_

_**Stripes quickly came within range of her book and reached out. Carefully going around it and grabbing Brago's, she pulled it to her chest and her body drifted a little to cover her own book as she prepared for the tentacles assault. The pain was worse than she expected. Two hit her sides and one hit her already hurt leg. Blood splattered around her, but she only clutched Brago's book tighter. The last one brushed her shoulder and struck the corner of her book, igniting it a light orange and yellow flame.**_

_**She hit the ground and immediately tried to get up, but her body wasn't as responsive as she would've liked. She gritted her teeth in an attempt to hold back a shriek of pain and turned her head to look behind her. She could barely see Brago through her peripheral vision, but could still make out the shock written all over his face. "Brago, catch!" she yelled, ignoring his reaction and the pain racing through her body to throw his book. It was a good toss, landing directly in front of Brago, who made no move to grab it.**_

_**Sherry scrambled for the book and brought it to her chest protectively "I've got it Brago, let's retaliate!" she looked at him expecting a nod of agreement, but he continued to stare in shock. Sherry raised a hand to shake his shoulder, which had no effect "We don't have time for this Brago! We have to…"**_

_**Her plea was interrupted by a shriek of pain. She turned and stared in shock at Stripes as tentacles lashed at her, staining the green ground crimson red. She attempted to move away time and time again, but the tentacles would just knock her down again, striking her in every possible place, luckily unable to penetrate her thick hair. Their attention was then drawn to the maniacal laughter of Demo a few feet away.**_

"_**That's right, fight for you useless life and die!" he laughed as he continued to torture her.**_

_**Sherry stared at him in pure disgust, but Brago was first to react. "Why?" he said as he rose to his feet "Why are you still attacking her?! You've already hit her book…"**_

"_**Why, you ask" Demo interrupted with a cruel smirk plastered on his face. "Because I feel like it" Brago's eyes widened from a mix of shock and building rage. Demo's smirk grew "Why are you so surprised? I don't need her alive to find out who she is. And you already know that I've killed for fun be…" he didn't get to finish his sentence when Brago's fists crashed into his face. He flew back a couple of feet before rolling to a stop back on his feet. He held his cheek in shock and growing anger "….you…"**_

"_**SHUT UP!" Brago yelled now completely enraged, effectively shutting Demo up and gaining everyone's attetnion. "At this point, I couldn't give a #*%$ about your reputation!" he said as he started to walk towards him "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR *%#* NOW AND EVERY TIME I RUN INTO YOU!" he shouted as he charged.**_

_**Demo stood there shocked that anyone would dare talk to him like that, but he quickly snapped out of it when Brago landed a clean punch to his jaw. By now, Sherry had also snapped out of her shock and opened her book.**_

"_**Gigano Reis!" she yelled, allowing Brago to unleash a large gravity ball in Demo's face.**_

_**The force of the attack pushed him back. He growled as he forced himself to stop and stare up at Brago "What's with this power?" he thought to himself, but didn't have time to linger on it when Brago came at him again.**_

_**Stripes stared quietly at her book as it burned at an unbearably slow pace and sighed "Well, it was going to happen eventually" not wanting to linger on it any longer, she managed to spin herself around on the ground and watched Brago lash out at the other in pure rage and then it turn into a stalemate when Demo started fighting back and pushing Brago back.**_

"_**I have to…help him" she said as she started to push herself off the ground, but stopped when she felt a sharp pain and spit up some blood. She began to fall again, but stopped herself and growled "No, I'll rest later. I…have to get up!" again, she forced herself up and managed to get into a crouching position.**_

"_**Stripes!"**_

_**She heard her name and looked up expectantly; it had been a while since she heard that voice. Some ways ahead of her was Olivia and a girl she hadn't seen before running towards her. Relief overcame her and she started to fall over, ready to rest, but she stopped herself **_

"_**Now isn't the time to rest" she said shaking her head. She then reached over and grabbed her book "Olivia, catch!" she yelled as she threw it, the force of her throw pulling her to her feet and she started running slowly towards the ongoing battle.**_

_**Taylor glance at her sister puzzled, but Olivia ignored her. "What are you doing Stripes?" she thought to herself before a flickering light caught her attention. She looked up at Stripes book as it flew towards her, but something was different…..it was on fire. She immediately felt immense sorrow and guilt, but that quickly passed when she saw her demon forcing herself to run and was replaced with an immeasurable amount of determination. She sped ahead of her sister and caught the flaming spell book, ignoring the searing pain as she opened the book.**_

_**Brago, having lost his advantage, was forced to block and dodge every one of Demo's attacks, but he wasn't able to avoid them all. He growled in aggravation as another punch hit his side.**_

_**Demo smirked victoriously "What happened to all that bravado you had before" he threw another punch, aiming right for Brago's unprotected jaw, but something stopped him. "Wha…?" he managed to say and get a brief glimpse of Stripes before her fist connected with his face. He staggered back holding his face and cursing wildly.**_

_**Brago smirked inwardly at his pain, but kept his attention on Stripes, who was still badly bruised and bloody. "What are you doing?!" he asked a little colder than he wanted.**_

_**Stripes glanced back at him and smirked, failing to hide her pain "Ending this fight" Brago growled quietly and wanted to say something, but Demo had recovered and was furious.**_

"_**Dizoru!" Brago and Stripes split up to avoid the oncoming attack and attacked form either side, but Demo easily countered their attacks and backed up for one of his own.**_

"_**Darkoren!" both watched as the area grew darker and a sphere of blackish grey light collected in Demo's hand.**_

"_**Satoren!" Stripes pushed Brago out of the way and extended her hand out towards Demo, a sphere of pale orange energy gathering in her hand and emitting enough light to counter the darkness.**_

_**The attacks released simultaneously, and the two beams collided head on, creating a sonic boom that knocked everyone back. Brago had managed to hold his ground until Stripes plowed him over and they both rolled to the ground.**_

_**Demo hit the ground flat on his stomach "Tch, who is that girl?" he thought as he waited for the intense wind to pass before trying to get up. "Drake!" he yelled once he had gotten to his feet.**_

_**Drake, still unable to stand, looked over at his partner in acknowledgement "Dizorendo!" Demo's ominous aura became visible and he charged at his targets.**_

_**After moving quite a distance away, the two finally came to a stop with Brago on the bottom and Stripes lying on top of him. They both groaned in unison pain before the enemies spell caught their attention. They both immediately sat up, but Stripes pushed Brago back down and stood up.**_

"_**Oliver, number two!" she yelled as she braced herself for Demo's assault.**_

_**Olivia glanced at her through one eye since the other was closed tight to keep the wind out "Satintense!" Stripes balled her hands into tight fists as her body was surrounded by a pale orange aura.**_

_**Demo launched his attack, but Stripes was ready for it and launched her own attack in between blocks and dodges. He growled angrily as a punch landed on his chin "Who are you?!"**_

"_**I already told you" she said as she dodged another punch and landed a few more hits to his face.**_

_**Demo blocked her third attempt as he licked the blood off his lips and continued their melee. An idea passed through his mind and a dark smile crept onto his face as he punched her in a wound on her side. Stripes groaned in pain and froze for a second, giving him enough time to hit her again in that spot along with a few others.**_

_**Stripes fell onto her back and groaned louder, her attempt to immediately stand resulting in a violent twitch. Demo stepped forward, putting a lot of strength into his back leg to kick her as hard as possible, but his concentration was interrupted when something hard hit him.**_

_**Brago had punched him in the back of the head. While he was temporarily dazed, Brago rapped his arm around Demo's neck and tightened his grip. Demo quickly came back to his senses and struggled against Brago's iron grip to no avail. He screamed out in anger as he slammed his elbow into Brago's unprotected gut, causing him to grunt in pain and his grip to loosen involuntarily. Demo took this opportunity to throw him over his head, right into Stripes as she attempted to get up, knocking her back down and they both groaned in pain.**_

"_**Dizoru!" Stripes wasted no time getting up and in between Brago and the tentacles. They hit her full force, cutting into her protective aura and giving her a few more wounds. She growled in pain before the tentacles moved away and her aura faded.**_

_**Demo balled both his hands into tight fists and glared at them "HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME?! ME, THE STRONGEST DEMON AROUND! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY DEARLY FOR THIS EMBARASMENT!"**_

_**The rest of his rant was tuned out. Brago stood fast and stepped in front of Stripes, pushing her back in the process.**_

_**Stripes looked at him confused, but he didn't look at her "What are you doing?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.**_

"_**Stay back, I'll handle this" he responded without turning to look at her.**_

"_**No, we'll fight him together. Or better yet, I'll fight…" she said as she began to step in front of him, but Brago put his arm out to stop her.**_

"_**No, you'll just get in the way" he said coldly.**_

_**Stripes' mood quickly changed to anger as she pushed his arm away and spun him around to face her "What are you talking about?! It's not like you were doing that well on your own!"**_

_**Brago took a slight step back and his eyes widened almost unnoticeably "What?"**_

_**Stripes, to angry to care, raised her hand and poked him roughly on the chest "You heard me. If anything, I was doing better, so why don't you sit this out and I'll…" she poked him again, this time pushing past him, but Brago grabbed her hand and pulled her back.**_

"_**Doing better?! You're covered in injuries! Your book is already burning, so…"**_

_**Stripes tried to pull her arm away, but failed "So what, I'm still going to help you, for as long as I'm still here!"**_

_**Olivia and Sherry watched their demons fight; Olivia stared blankly, her eye slightly twitching While Sherry covered her face with her hand and shook her head.**_

_**Taylor glanced over at Sherry with a sheepish smile "So, how many times has this happened?"**_

"_**More than I'd like" Sherry said with a sigh.**_

"_**Great, I leave her alone for a few days and she gets herself a boyfriend" Olivia said with a quiet growl.**_

_**Sherry turned to her, ready to respond, but her attention was redirected to her book as it began to glow immensely. Its purple light quickly mixed with a bright orange one as Olivia's book began to glow with as much force. The book keepers exchanged a look of concern before turning to look at their demons again.**_

_**Brago crossed his arms and moved forward a little, hoping to intimidate her "No, you're not. You're going to stay here and rest until your book is gone"**_

_**Stripes leaned forward, bringing their faces a mere inch away from each other and glared "No, I'm not. I'm going to help you for as long as I can"**_

"_**Why are you being so thick headed?" Brago growled.**_

_**Stripes growled back "Your own to talk" They continued to glare at each other until a horrifying shriek drew their attention elsewhere.**_

_**Demo was glaring at them, his eye practically ablaze with anger. "AND NOW YOU'RE IGNORING ME! HOW DARE YOU, I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" he screamed in a near inaudible shriek and sent the tentacles at them again.**_

_**They split up to avoid the attack, but it continued. Brago had very little trouble avoiding the attacks, but his attention kept drifting to Stripes, who was having a little trouble avoiding them, but she kept trying. Watching her struggle made him even angrier and he charged forward towards Demo.**_

_**Demo saw him coming and met him head on, breaking into another violent melee.**_

"_**Reis!" Brago held his hand to Demo's face as the attack came out, but he ducked and pushed Brago back.**_

"_**Darkoren!" Demo quickly charged up his dark beam and shot it at Brago.**_

_**Brago didn't have enough time to avoid the attack and braced himself for the hit when Stripes came from the side and tackled him out of the way. They both hit the ground and Brago growled in annoyance "Stop doing that"**_

_**Stripes ignored him and sat up, ready to continue the fight when Brago pulled on her arm, causing her to fall on top of him again.**_

_**She looked at him a little surprised, but tried to pull away again "What are you doing? Let go"**_

_**Brago kept his firm grip and looked over at Demo "Stay here"**_

_**Stripes pulled even harder and glared at him "No, I'm going to fight too" He looked back at her, his irises returning as he frowned; she was starting to become transparent. Stripes noticed and stopped pulling. She sighed before looking at him with a warm smile "He ruined our chance at a fight, I can't let him get away with that"**_

_**Brago looked at her thoughtfully before letting go and standing up "Fine, but…..don't do anything reckless" he inwardly rolled his eyes "If that's even possible" he thought to himself.**_

_**Stripes stood up next to him and merely nodded before looking over at Demo.**_

"_**WHAT IS THIS?! AM I INVISIBLE NOW?!" he yelled.**_

_**Brago grunted at him "What's wrong with you?"**_

_**Stripes leaned against Brago and continued to smile "Yeah, you're acting like a little kid"**_

_**Demo continued to fume "I'll show you"**_

"_**Dizorendo!" Demo charged, his dark aura quickly appearing around him.**_

_**Brago ran towards and began throwing punches and kicks, but they were all blocked and he was forced on the defensive.**_

"_**Satintense!" Stripes charged into battle, her aura glowing strong. She came up behind Demo and threw a punch, but he easily blocked it and threw a fast punch back while kicking at Brago. They dodged and started attacking with all their might, but they still couldn't hit him. Their book keepers watched in quiet awe as they fought, their actions appearing blurry from how fast they were moving.**_

_**Demo managed to knee Brago in the guts, but he expected that and held onto his leg. He threw a punch at Stripes to keep her away while he tried to free his leg, but she caught his punch. In a silent agreement, they extended his limbs, swung around and kicked him, Stripes hitting him in the chest while Brago catching him across the face.**_

_**They let go of his limbs and he flipped backwards from the force of their attacks. He landed on his feet and dug his hands into the ground, to stop himself.**_

"_**Gravirie!" He was immediately stopped and pulled to the ground by Brago's gravitational force.**_

_**Demo struggled for a moment before breaking free, causing the field to make a popping noise as it broke. "Did you forget about my spell" he said while waving his aura covered hand for them to see.**_

"_**Dizoru!" Demo summoned his tentacles again.**_

_**Stripes stepped slightly in front of Brago and held out her hand.**_

"_**Satoren!" she briefly charged up her attack before releasing it. The tentacles stood up straight side by side in front of Demo and when the beam hit, it dissipated without causing any damage.**_

_**Stripes looked surprised and Demo smiled triumphantly "I'm disappointed, I thought you would've noticed sooner" he said before unleashing the enhanced tentacles on them. "My spell enhances more than my physical strength"**_

_**Brago quickly grabbed Stripes' hand and jumped out of the way, but he was forced to let go when another came between them, forcing her to fend for herself. **_

"_**Dizoru!" more tentacles sprang up behind them and they were forced to dodge twice as many. Brago was managing, dodging most and hitting others away with his fists, but Stripes was too exhausted to hit them away, and getting worst by the second.**_

_**Demo laughed wildly as he continued to attack them "What's the matter? I thought you were going to finish me!" Neither had a chance to respond since they were forced too preoccupied with the tentacles.**_

_**Olivia watched with growing anger as Demo continued to play around with them "How long can his spell last?"**_

_**Sherry glanced at her, feeling just as much anger "I don't know, but we have to do something. At this rate…" she left her sentence unfinished.**_

_**Taylor watched the battle with a mix of awe and fear. She remembered something and looked at her sister "Oliver, why was your book glowing so much?"**_

_**Oliver's eyes widened in recognition "Of course" she had completely forgotten about the book. She lifted it up and started to flip through the pages.**_

"_**Forgotten what?" Taylor asked, feeling even more anxious.**_

"_**The glowing, it might be our way out of this mess" she said as she continued to flip through the pages until finally she found what she was looking for, a new spell.**_

_**Sherry watched as she turned to the glowing page and couldn't help but wonder about her books' glow from earlier when her attention was redirected.**_

"_**Saizoren!" Oliver said**_

_**Stripes dodged two oncoming tentacles and flipped backwards to avoid another. She landed on her feet, ready for another attack when she heard the spell and her body froze in place. "W-What?" she thought as a cluster of tentacles closed in around her. Her vision began to blur and she noticed that she had turned to face Demo before she blacked out.**_

_**Brago noticed that Stripes had stopped and glanced over to see why when he saw the tentacles closing in around her. "Stripes, move!" he yelled, but she remained perfectly still. The tentacles quickly wrapped around her with a sickening scrape.**_

"_**STRIPES!" the girls on the sideline yelled. Brago stopped completely and stared in horror, but he was hit hard on the shoulder by an approaching tentacle which brought him back to his senses.**_

_**Demo laughed maliciously at his handiwork, despite the glare he received from Brago. He quieted his laughter to a grin and looked favorably at the other "Well, now that she's gone, would you care to tell me her name?" Brago's glare grew to the point where his irises were no longer visible and his aura burned in their place as he charged at the other, but was met with more tentacles. "Oh, so you'd like to suffer a little more than" Demo said calmly, his smirk still present as he continued to toy with the other, but his joy was quickly interrupted by an odd light.**_

_**Brago refused to stop his attack, so Demo could only glance at the light emitting from beneath his mass of tentacles in wonder, keeping half his attention on the furious demon. The light grew brighter and quickly burned away the tentacles, revealing Stripes, completely unharmed and glowing brilliantly.**_

"_**What?!" Demo exclaimed, giving her his full attention and Brago enough time to progress forward.**_

_**Unlike the demons that were consumed in the battle, the girls took the time to study shining girl. Stripes' eyes glowed a distinguished gold color while her pupils dulled to near invisibility, her skin and clothes glowed with an angelic appearance, and her tail and hair were a shade lighter, excepts for the back stripes in her tail. She quickly set her eyes on Demo and crossed her arms, her scrunched clawed fingers pointing out towards him as they began to glow a pale orange.**_

_**Demo frowned at her and raised his hand to attack, when he remembered Brago. He had just enough time to dodge Brago's attack, before his foot crashed into his knee. He threw him a warning glare, for all the good it would do as he stopped in front of his partner and looked back at Stripes.**_

"_**Dizoru!" he summoned more tentacles and sent most of them towards Stripes while two kept Brago preoccupied.**_

_**Stripes calmly turned to face Demo again, not even noticing the approaching attack, and once she was facing him, unleashed her attack. A tentacle was about to hit her dead in the chest when she swung out her right arm, releasing four pale orange waves of energy that sliced it and all the others up before continuing towards the designated target. She then swung out her left hand, which late out the same attack, but these four moved in their own pattern, all heading in the same direction.**_

_**Demo stared in amazement at how easily her attack had decimated his before remembering the position he was in. "Trace, move away!" he yelled as he stepped towards the attack, his book keeper immediately following his order. He swung at the first four, his fist connecting with one, immediately cutting through his aura and burning his hand. He opened his mouth to scream when he was hit with the other three and thrown through a tree or two.**_

"_**Demo!" Trace yelled back to his partner, but didn't have time to look back as the four spinning ones approached him. He timed the first one and ducked out of the way, but he could still feel the heat as it passed and his book began to burn. He looked at it in shock, but another hit him dead on, throwing him to the ground burned and unconscious, and destroying the rest of his book. Demo was gone before he even had time to realize what had happened. Upon his immediate exit, the sky began to brighten, revealing the devastated area they used to battle.**_

_**Stripes stared at her handy work blankly as her surrounding glow faded. Her eyes reverted to their natural green coloring with naturally black pupils and she blink a few times as if she had just woken up. She looked around with wide eyes at the damaged area in amazement.**_

"_**Stripes" Olivia called to get her attention. "Nice job" she finished, giving her a thumbs up.**_

"_**Thanks……what did I do?" Stripes asked, more confused than before.**_

_**Olivia put her hand down and gave her a weird look "How could she not…"**_

_**Sherry interrupted with a quick roll of her eyes "Trust me, she can"**_

_**Olivia looked at her, slightly frustrated "How do you know?" Sherry mentally kicked herself for saying that. She looked at Olivia with a sheepish smile, trying to figure out what to tell her and if she told her the truth, how to explain it.**_

_**She was saved when Taylor grabbed hold of her sister's hand and pulled her off towards Stripes. She stopped before her and gave her a quick look down before smiling "Hi, I'm Taylor"**_

_**Stripes smiled back "Hi, I'm Stripes" she reached out her hand to shake Taylor's, but it fazed through. Stripes pulled her hand back and looked at it physically calm, but mentally in turmoil. She looked up at Taylor after a moment and smiled "Well, this isn't how I planned it"**_

_**Taylor smiled back, fighting the urge to cry "Y-Yeah well, at least we got to meet" her eyes started to tear up as Stripes became more and more transparent.**_

_**Olivia stared at her fading partner with bared teeth angrily "Idiot" Stripes looked up at her once she had heard this and saw her watery eyes. "You couldn't just hide until I got here to pick you up" she said through gritted teeth.**_

_**Stripes looked away in guilt when she noticed that Olivia was still holding her flaming book, at least the little that was left of it. She stepped forward, ready to remove it from her hand when she remembered that she could no longer touch anything. "Oliver, your hand. Let go of the boo…" she said concerned.**_

"_**WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST HIDE?!" She yelled; Stripes took a protective step back out of habit. A few tears seeped down her cheeks and Olivia turned away to hide them.**_

_**Stripes smiled warmly at her and then turned to look at Sherry and Brago, who had walked over to stand next to his book keeper. She smiled at him, but he looked away, so she walked over to him. It took some effort, but she finally got him to look at her with all the hurt and anger he was feeling.**_

"_**Gonna miss me?" she asked with a grin.**_

_**Brago crossed his arms defiantly and grunted "Why would I miss an idiot"**_

_**Stripes kept her smile "What make me an idiot?"**_

"_**You saved my book over yours" he replied, trying very hard not to show any emotion.**_

_**Stripes' smile grew from this answer "I couldn't let your book burn, not after everything I put you threw"**_

_**Brago took this moment to look away or be overcome with sorrow "And that's why you're an idiot"**_

_**Sherry glared at him ready to say something when Olivia yelled to them, not bothering to turn around "I agree!" Sherry looked at her back surprised while Taylor and Stripes just smiled.**_

_**Stripes glanced back at her book keeper to see the last of her book burning away and smiled more. She turned back to Brago and waved casually "Well, I'm glad I met you Brago. Good luck"**_

_**He didn't respond, didn't even look at her and then she was gone, her book leaving black scars on Olivia's hand. Without a word, he turned around and began walking away, mentally sorting through the feelings he didn't want.**_

_**Sherry looked back and forth between her demon and the girls. "Wait Brago!" she yelled as she ran over to Olivia, saying a quick apology while handing over her purse and then chasing after her partner.**_

_**Olivia watched them go before looking down at her bag with a heavy sigh. Taylor looked at her anxiously before she spoke "I told her to take good care of this bag for me when we got to the airport"**_

_**Taylor gave her a small smile and placed her hand on her sister's slumped shoulder "She did, after all, it is yours"**_

_**Olivia glanced at her before correcting her posture "I spent a lot of money on this bag. I should have bought a sturdy chain leash instead"**_

_**Taylor chuckled lightly, seeing that her sister's mood had lightened up a bit. She removed her hand and placed them proudly on her hips "Well, now that I've met her and you've regained your bag…"**_

"_**You want to go enjoy your little vacation" Olivia said with a dull look and flat voice. Taylor merely nodded and she sighed again "When exactly did we switch personalities?"**_

_**Taylor shrugged "Don't know, maybe around the time you met Stripes" she turned and began walking towards the town they had recently been in.**_

_**Olivia followed, reminiscing about Stripes as she studied her bag when she noticed something odd. "….%#$! She ripped the strap off!"**_

Well, I hope you like it, I had to edit it a few times to get it this way. Sorry it's so long, I didn't see a decent spot to cut it. Thank you for reading this story, I hoped you enjoyed it. Now that this is done, I can fully enjoy "_The Blinding Book_" and "_Love, Family, and the Mamodo Battle_" and finish or continue my other three stories^^ Oh, and my buddy Oliver wants me to put up bloopers and deleted stuff from this story, but I'm not so sure. Your opinion would be nice.

Please R&R and thanks again!


End file.
